Cazador de Sombras
by The life is a dream
Summary: Ya no hay vuelta atrás, todo cambia...El llanto del alma...Cruel destino...Una triste melodía y una sonrisa, arma de doble filo...Yaoi KxR...ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIO n.n Capitulo 5 up
1. La llegada…El encuentro

Cazador de Sombras

by: The life is a dream

Bien! al fin me arme de valor para escribir una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de beyblade, y para los que no están informado es KAI/REI XD los amo…..SIIIIIII, bueno este es mi primer fic yaoi; así que please ténganme paciencia, y no se si talvez más adelante halla lemmon XP según como se desenvuelve la historia, ya veré que hago y claro también cuentan las peticiones del publico nn

c: si, si, si ¬¬ muy bien, deja la palabrería y comienza de una buena vez, además acuérdate que ni siquiera has terminado tu otra historia y ya estas publicando otra…..eres un desastre ò-ó

¬¬ tu otra ves, que no tienes algo mejor que hacer, que fastidiar….. para quienes no la conocen , les tengo la desgracia de presentar, a esa vocecita que nunca pero NUNCA se va, no importa lo que una haga, mi conciencia…….. ya que la muy desgraciada después de más de 10 años de ausencia decidió volver a fastidiarme la existencia.

c: ¬¬ como que desgracia? y no me digas desgraciada, dime maldita si me vas a insultar hazlo con propiedad u.u

¬¬U rara

c: ¬¬ cachicamo llamando a morrocoy conchuo

¬¬ no sabes cuanto te odio!

c: aja y tu nieve de que la quieres ¬¬……total para lo que me importa, yo na mas estoy aquí porque me pagan y te hago sufrir, aparte ya deja de hablar y ponte a trabajar de una buena ves, si no me vas a obligar a tomar medidas sobre el asunto D MUJAJAJAJAJAJA

¬¬……..n-n en fin ahora si vamos con el fic….. pero antes quiero decirles lo que todos saben y que a mi me duele; tanto rei como kai no me pertenecen como tampoco me pertenece la serie beyblade…..pero aun no pierdo las esperanzas y confió que con un pequeño viaje a Japón, unas pistolas y alguna que otra bomba, esto se puede cambiar MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA D (c: TT que bien la eduque, estoy tan orgullosa)

"……" Pensamientos

´……´ Diálogos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.Cambios de escena

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1

La llegada…..El encuentro.

Fuertes vientos, acompañados de una torrencial lluvia azotaban todo el lugar, más este hecho parecía no afectar a los habitantes de aquella ciudad, ya que haciendo caso omiso a esto, seguía realizando sus actividades nocturnas, claro exceptuando una que otra persona corriendo desesperada por tratar de resguardarse de la fuerte lluvia.

Aun siendo muy tarde, las calles se encontraban atestadas de gente, las luces de los clubs nocturnos, discotecas y otros establecimientos brillaban hasta no poder; y el barullo de la música resonaba por toda la calle, se podían observar a muchos jóvenes y adultos transitar las calles contentos hablando con sus amigos o caminando hacia su destino; pero de entre toda la gente, es la figura de un joven la que llama nuestra atención; con pasos tranquilos y sigilosos recorre las calles de aquella enorme cuidad.

Este joven de vestimenta oriental, tenia rasgos muy peculiares y extravagantes, con su hermosa piel apiñonada y sus ojos de un color ámbar lo hacían ver un ser exuberante todo eso combinado con sus finas facciones, las cuales eran como felinas, aunado a un hermoso cabello negro muy largo y negro como la noche el cual se encontraba sujeto por un cinto blanco.

Caminaba decidido por las calles de la ciudad con su bolso en mano, no se inmutaba por el frió y la lluvia, mas repentinamente detuvo su andar, sus ojos se afilaron y su cara se trono seria; sus orbes parecían buscar algo por los alrededores, más se detuvieron al fijarse en un oscuro callejón que se encontraba un poco mas adelante, con paso decidido se dirigió hacia ese lugar adentrándose en él, estaba totalmente oscuros mas esto no parecía ser ningún impedimento para este joven, ya que se movía con total seguridad y confianza por el tétrico lugar, más sus pasos se detuvieron nuevamente quedando frente a un cajón de madera y soltando un suspiro se dejo caer en dicho cajón dejando la bolsa que cargaba a su lado en el piso.

"Así que este es Tokio eh!.. creo que va ser muy divertida mi estadía aquí, tu que me dices amigo"

y subiendo su mano a nivel de su cuello comienza a buscar algo de entre sus ropas, al encontrar lo que buscaba coloco el objeto frente a sus ojos; era un collar de plata que sostenía un dije circular y en el centro de este se observaba la figura de un tigre blanco, el cual comenzó a emitir una luz verde.

"Si! lo se, lo se! solo déjame descansar un rato, el viaje fue muy largo, además la presencia hace rato que desapareció y no dejo rastro".

ante estas palabras el dije dejo de brillar, el chico lo único que hizo fue esbozar una sonrisa para luego, devolver el collar a su lugar entre sus ropas, suspiro nuevamente y dirigió su mirada al cielo, mojándose de lleno el rostro ya que aun continuaba lloviendo, más esto no pareció importarle ya que siguió contemplando la oscura noche, en su rostro se volvió a formar esa hermosa sonrisa y dijo:

"Sabes, no se porque tengo esta extraña sensación, pero presiento que algo va a suceder, no se como llamarlo, pero me hace sentir muy feliz……Bueno eso no importa ahora, tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que andando"

y dicho esto el joven se levanta toma su bolso del suelo y lo coloca detrás de su hombro para dirigirse a la calle nuevamente, más la sonrisa aun permanecía intacta en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TIN TAN TIN TUN…..TUN TIN TIN TAN (¬¬ ok simulemos que es el sonido de las campanadas del colegio)

Las campanadas del colegio anunciaban el comienzo de una nueva semana y con eso el inicio de las cases del día. Los alumnos se encontraban entrando a su escuela, y de entre la multitud encontramos, la estoica figura de un joven de cabellos bicolor y ojos tan rojos como la sangre, su talante serio infundía respeto y miedo, más una pequeña mueca de fastidió se podía ver en su cara de forma muy sutil.

el bicolor caminaba mecánicamente hacia la entrada de la preparatoria, vestía igual que los demás estudiantes; el uniforme de su escuela, el cual consistía en un pantalón negro con una camisa manga larga blanca y encima una chaqueta negra también manga larga que tenia grabado a nivel del pecho en la parte derecha la insignia del colegio en dorado.

El oji carmesí llevaba su maletín en mano, la cual descasaba sobre su hombro y su vista estaba dirigida al suelo; sumido en sus pensamientos (XP los cuales eran sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo….jejeje broma) se dirigía hacia su colegio para nuevamente tener un monótono día de clases, más detuvo su andar cuando su vista se topo con unos zapatos, los cuales reconocía muy bien y lanzando un bufido subió su mirada carmesí hasta toparse con otra de un azul hielo.

"que quieres yuriy" expreso el bicolor con un claro tono de molestia.

"tan alegre como siempre kai, es bueno saber que me extrañaste" expreso su peli rojo amigo con una sonrisa burlona

"Hm" fue lo único que expreso el oji carmesí

"si también me alegra verte……y dime como estuvo tu fin de semana" dijo con sátira el taheño

"pero miren que tenemos aquí, a el señor estoy buenote y a su amigo pocas pulgas"

los aludidos dirigieron la vista a donde provenía esa voz, encontrarse con un joven de ojos color lavanda y pelo del mismo color, que mostraba en su semblante una enorme sonrisa burlesca dirigida a los muchachos

"bryan, tan temprano por aquí, que paso te soltaron de la perrera antes de tiempo hoy" exclamo el peli rojo con sorna

"oye eso no me lo tienes que preguntar a mi, sino a flufy" dijo con sorna el peli lavanda dirigiéndole una mirada a el bicolor

"idiota" exclamo el oji carmesí al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada matadora a bryan

"oye, oye, tranquilo….tomate la vida con soda" exclamo Kuznetzov

antes de que hiwatari lograra decir algo, fue interrumpió por el taheño decía que ya era tarde y que debían entrar a clases, soltando un bufido y dirigiéndole otra recia mirada a bryan se adentro a la preparatoria ignorando olímpicamente a su peli-rojo amigo que seguía hablando. Y así comenzaron las clases, las cuales transcurrieron con total calma y sin novedad, pronto estas terminaron y todos los alumnos salieron del instituto para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares, más aun en la escuela quedaban tres figuras.

"bien que piensan hacer hoy, no tenemos nada que hacer, porque no vamos a ver una película en mi casa" les propuso yuriy a sus dos amigos

"que más da, total no tengo nada que hacer así que me anoto, y dinos flufy nos honraras con tu presencia" exclamo el peli lavanda

"vamos kai, no será tan malo" exclamo el taheño con una sonrisa

más el bicolor no dijo nada e ignorando a sus otros dos acompañantes tomo la delantera para salir la escuela.

"kai, vamos " animo el oji zul, ya que conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabia que ese era la forma de decir que no estaba interesado

"déjalo yuriy sino quiere venir que no venga mejor así" exclamo bryan a lo que el pelirrojo suspiro, sabia que su amigo bicolor llevaba semanas en ese estado de desinterés por todo, a decir verdad hasta el estaba cayendo en ese mismo estado, ya que lo monótono de sus vidas comenzaba a volverlo loco, así que con toda la resignación decidió que lo mejor era dejar a su amigo tranquilo y con un "esta bien" dirigido a Kuznetzov y un "nos vemos mañana" a su bicolor amigo salio del instituto hacia su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

hiwatari se encontraba caminada sin rumbo fijo, estaba casando, molesto aburrido, todo los días de su existencia eran malditamente iguales, siempre lo mismo asistir a clases, hacer las asignaciones por la tarde y así toda la semana, hasta el fin de semana en donde por dos tortuosos días, tiene que calarse las habladurías de su abuelo sobre lo que es ser un hiwatari y las responsabilidades de estos…..todo era igual, ya no lo soportaba el deseaba algo más; sin mencionar esa maldita sensación de vacío que comenzó a sentir desde hace ya tanto tiempo, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando comenzó a sentirse así, el único consuelo y desgracia que le quedaba eran los dos idiotas que tenia por amigos que por lo menos le causaban algo que entretenimiento en ocasiones, pero ya ahora se sentía tan asqueado de su situación que ni ganas tenia de pelear o responderle los insultos a Kuznetzov, y eso era grave

con todos estos pensamientos en la cabeza Hiwatari, no se dio ni cuenta cuando fue que llego al parque de la cuidad, y sin darle mucha importancia a este hecho, fue a recostarse en una las bancas más alejadas del parque, sus orbes se dirigieron al cielo, contemplándolo y exclamando un "que emocionante, ver una película en tu casa" de forma sarcástica cerro sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido.

Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza, su vista se fijo en el cielo, que mostraba una bella mezcla de colores señal de que ya era muy tarde y que pronto anochecería, se levanto sin ninguna prisa y nuevamente comenzó a caminar, pero esta vez su destino era su hogar, más antes de llegar a su casa (más bien mansión n-n pero si kai se siente feliz llamándola así…….bueno…..lo que deje a kai dormir en la noche…..jijijiji nn ….kai:¬¬)

Tenia que pasar por su colegio, ya que su casa quedaba del otro lado; la verdad no tenia que hacer ese recorrido ya que podía llamar a su chofer para que lo buscase, pero el deseaba caminar estaba cansado de tanta pompa.

Su paso era lento, la verdad no tenia aun ganas de ir a su casa, aunque debía aceptar que tenia hambre, ya estaba cerca de su instituto algo llamo su atención; la reja de este estaba abierta, ya la noche hizo su aparición lo que significaba que nadie debía estar en ese lugar así que acercándose a la reja noto que el candado de esta estaba fundido.

El bicolor alzo su vista hacia el enorme edificio que se encontraba frente a el, este se encontraba en total penumbra, más algo nuevamente llamo su atención, de uno de los salones del tercer piso salían destellos de luz blanca, solo fueron tres ya que después el edificio nuevamente quedo en penumbras.

kai meditaba lo que debía hacer si entrar y averiguar que fue eso o ignorarlo y regresar a casa; pero más pudo su curiosidad y cuidadosamente empujo la reja de la entrada e ingreso al instituto dirigiéndose hacia el edificio central, ya adentro de el edificio se dirigió a las escaleras y subiéndolas cuidadosamente se dirigió al tercer piso de su escuela.

Todo parecía en total calma, nada fuera de lo normal, más cuando se fue acercando a su destino, pudo escuchas unos extraños sonidos, intento identificar los sonidos pero no logro así que se dirigió hacia donde más fuerte se escuchaban, encontrándose con que provenían de un salón; pausada y escrupulosamente se acercó a la puerta del mismo la cual se encontraba entre abierta y lo que vio fue algo que jamás olvidara.

Ahí en el suelo yacía una persona muerta, la cual estaba siendo devorada parte por parte por otro ser que parecía humano, en parte ya que sus ojos eran totalmente negros, poseía unos enormes colmillos que salían de su boca y sin mencionar que su cuello era más largo de lo normal, con sus manos ese ser arrancaba cada parte de su victima para luego acercarla a su boca y comerla lamiendo sus manos que poseían afiladas uñas y estaban llenas de sangre.

Ese ser esbozó una enorme y torcida sonrisa, elevo una de sus afiladas garras para luego clavarlas en el pecho de su victima y así sacar varias vísceras, para luego colocarlas frente él; su sonrisa se agrandaba y su boca se hacia agua y con total desesperación comenzó a engullir lo que en sus manos se encontraba.

kai estaba totalmente inmóvil, y atemorizado los sonidos que ese ser hacia al momento de masticar los órganos de ese sujeto resonaban en su cabeza, sentía nauseas quería vomitar, más algo lo atemorizo totalmente, esa cosa se detuvo súbitamente y elevando su cabeza dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta, para luego sonreír.

no sabia que hacer esa cosa lo había descubierto, pero como, juraría que no hizo ningún ruido era imposible, más algo lo perturbo más

"se que estas ahí, puedo oler tu miedo" era ese extraño y aterrador ser…."que bien, que bien, hoy comeré bastante" celebraba y antes que el bicolor pudieran hacer algo, la criatura lanzo un aterrador chillido que creo como una especie de ondas las cuales destrozaron los vidrios de los alrededores e impulsaron la puerta donde se encontraba el bicolor, el cual también salió disparado por dicho sonido; la criatura se levanto de su lugar y con paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia un muy aturdido kai, el cual al ver esto, atino a correr hacia las escaleras a toda prisa.

"JAJAJAJAJA, que bien podré jugar un poco" fue lo ultimo que alcanzo escuchar el oji carmesí antes de descender por las escaleras a todo lo que sus pies le permitían. con temor miro para a tras para saber si era seguido por esa cosa, más no vio nada, esto no fue excusa para aminorar su marcha más bien acelero su paso y al fin después de descender rápidamente llego al ultimo piso y pudo ver a lo lejos la salida del edificio; solo debía cruzarla, para salir al patio y luego a la salida, más cuando ya casi estaba cerca se detuvo súbitamente, ya que ante el se mostraba esa criatura la cual podía ver gracias a que la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas alumbrando un poco el edificio, escuchó nuevamente esa risa maniática; estaba totalmente paralizado no podía moverse aunque su cerebro se lo ordenara, su cuerpo no respondía, podía ver como esa criatura se acercaba lentamente, hasta quedar frente a el.

elevando una de sus manos ensangrentadas tomo el mentón del joven bicolor para elevar su cara y por primera ves los ojos carmesí chocaron con eso ojos totalmente oscuros, la criatura acerco su rostro hasta el oído de kai y susurrándole

"seguro sabes delicioso, pero sabes, primero me divertiré contigo un poco" y dicho esto paso su enorme lengua por la mejilla del bicolor…"mmmmmm….delicioso" kai sintió demasiada repugnancia.

No sabia que pensar, este seria su fin, estaba aturdido, todo pasaba muy rápido, su cuerpo estaba paralizado no podía moverse aunque lo quisiera, su cerebro le gritaba que golpeara a esa criatura y corriera más su cuerpo no respondía.

"no puedes moverte verdad, JAJAJAJAJA claro, estas bajo la influencia de mis polvos paralizantes, los cuales esparcí antes de que llegaras y ahora jovencito eres todo mío, JAJAJAJAJA" los ojos de kai se abrieron a más no poder, al observar como ese ser subía su otra mano para dirigirla hacia el rostro del bicolor, pero antes de que llegara hacerlo, las luces de neon comenzaron a encenderse de golpe, el extraño ser lanzo un aterrador chillido para luego dirigirse a una esquila la cual no estaba alumbrada.

kai vio como la criatura se mantenía en esa oscura esquina, pero un sonido llamo su atención una riza para ser exactos, pero no una macabra o aterradora, sino una que demostraba seguridad, el oji carmín dirigió su vista hacia donde provenía ese sonido, fue cuando su mirada se topo con un joven de extraña vestimenta, parecía china; el chico se encontraba frente a el recargado en la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, tenia los brazos cruzados y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

"vaya, vaya, vaya, hasta que apareces, no sabes los problemas que me causaste extroctec" fue lo que exclamo el joven oriental, para luego abrir sus orbes y dirigirlas hacia la esquina en donde estaba la criatura…"que sucede le tienes miedo a la luz, jajajajaja"

kai aun paralizado, estaba totalmente impactado por ese extraño chico que parecía conocer a esa criatura, más de nueva cuenta fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la vos de ese ser

"maldito seas cazador, esta vez te mandare al infierno" y nuevamente lanzo un chillido el cual destruyo tanto las luces como los vidrios del instituto quedando otra vez en la semi-oscuridad (recuerden se filtraba un poco de luz por la luna nn)

"eso lo veremos" y el chico comenzó a correr velozmente hacia la criatura para…..

TBC

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

n-n Bueno aquí esta, el primer capitulo quedo medio chafa pero ustedes me dicen que hago si lo continuo o lo dejo, acepto review de todo tipo, si quieres algo en especial pídanmelo y con gusto veré como lo acoplo al fin, bueno sin más me despido, cuídense mucho……ADIUUUUUU

_If life were a dream…..I wish I would wake up from this nightmare_


	2. Que no mas bien Quien

Cazador de Sombras

by: The life is a dream

OO les….les…..les gusto, en serio les gusto…..NO LO PUEDO, CREER…….¬¬ de verdad no será que se confundieron de fic, y le mandaron sus review al equivocado, pero si no es así…….. 0 soy muy feliz nn, y que bueno que les agrade mi historia, espero no defraudarlos…..bueno debo confesarles que este capitulo me costo mucho, porque para ser sincera TT-TT, las ideas se me ocurren cuando me pega la luna ( mucha gente lo conoce como inspiración, ¬¬ pero yo no me caigo a coba) así que la historia puede tomar cualquier giro, ya que no la tengo del todo estructurada; pero como les decía esta vez la luna me pego chucuta, porque me dio varias ideas pero luego me dejo fly y no se como va a salir este capitulo, así que me disculpo de antemano si quedo mal (que es lo más seguro u.u).

c: ¬¬ patético

¬¬ ay tu otra ves, ya déjame tranquila, déjame SER U-U

c: u.u bien, bien lo que tu tal de que te deje dormir en la noche

u.u sabes mi paciencia tiene un limite

c: O.ó y eso a mi que

¬¬ pronto…..muy pronto lo descubrirás D MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

c: O.OU (glup…tragando saliva)

D bueno sin mas que decir, se útil por una ves en tu ficticia existencia y di el Declaimer

c: ¬¬……bueno solo porque me lo pediste, de forma bonita u.u (¬¬ y yo soy la rara) a the life (así pueden llamarme si quieren, también tengo otros nombres como fastidiosa, psicópata, maniática, rara, etc.….ustedes no mas escojan uno o en su defecto invéntenlo, como quieran nn)…..¬¬ me dejas terminar (u.u bueno….bueno ya me callo, que sensible) ¬¬ como decía beyblade no le pertenece a esta loca, y gracias a dios, porque sino pobre de los personajes, se lo imaginan, estar en la manos de esta perturbada…burrrr ya me dieron escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

eeeehhh! ¬¬ conciencia te recuerdo que tu si estas en mis manos

c: o.o

¬¬ eso pensé……bueno ahora si ya dejémonos de hablar tanta paja y al fic

c: eh! no se te olvida algo

O.ó? que

¬¬ lo supuse….. ósea HELLO el otro anuncio, que tenias que dar

O.ó otro anuncio….. a ver….a ver…..n-n aaaahhh! si ya recuerdo, el otro anuncio, lo que pasa es que se acerca la temporada de diciembre y por estas fechas me va a ser muy difícil actualizar (debido a que posiblemente, no estoy del todo segura me encuentre trabajando), es por eso que publico este capitulo tan rápido, así que si tardo mucho en actualizar perdonen, pero prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible porque no sea de esa manera; y sin mas palabrería….. AHORA SI AL FIIIICCCCC

"……" Pensamientos

´……´ Diálogos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.Cambios de escena

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2

Que no mas bien Quien?

"maldito seas cazador, esta vez te mandare al infierno" y nuevamente lanzo un chillido el cual destruyo tanto las luces como los vidrios del instituto quedando otra vez en la semi-oscuridad (recuerden se filtraba un poco de luz por la luna nn)

"eso lo veremos" y el chico comenzó a correr velozmente hacia la criatura para sacar de entre sus ropas tres pergaminos, los cuales tomo con su mano derecha; al mismo tiempo que realizaba esta acción flexiono sus rodillas para tomar impulso y dar un gran salto que lo elevo por los aires, ante la atenta y atónita mirada de cierto chico bicolor.

Por su parte la criatura al mismo tiempo también se encamino velozmente hacia su oponente para luego dar un salto que lo elevó por los aires, para quedar de frente a su contendor y luego extender sus filosas garras.

Fracciones de segundo fue lo que duro dicha acción, prontamente los dos seres atacaron simultáneamente en el aire para luego aterrizar en el piso sobre sus dos pies, dándose la espalda mutuamente.

El joven oriental esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo y musitando en voz alta un "tu forma original" y se dio la vuelta para encarar a la bestia, más no salio totalmente victorioso de ese coche, ya que en su hombro derecho sus ropas se encontraban rasgadas y la sangre comenzó a teñirlas rápidamente maldición´ fue lo único que por su mente paso y luego asumió la posición de defensa, con un rostro totalmente serio.

La criatura aun de espaldas tenia sus oscuros y tétricos ojos abiertos a mas no poder, los pergaminos que antes se encontraban en la mano del joven ahora se encontraban en su frente y hombros, estos comenzaron a emitir un brillo verde, y humo fue lo que posteriormente salio de ellos.

Por su parte Kai aun intentaba procesar que demonios estaba sucediendo; hace tan solo un par de horas atrás estaba descansando tranquilamente en el parque y lamentándose de lo monótono de su vida, y ahora se encontraba presenciando…..bueno a decir verdad QUE RAYOS ERA LO QUE ESTABA PRESENCIANDO! y lo peor de todo es que tenia el mejor de los asientos en la primera fila; la cabeza de nuestro bicolor se encontraba hecha una caos, mas un sonido, no mas bien un chillido estremecedor lo saco de estos, y dirigiendo sus orbes hacia donde provenía el aterrador sonido, se encontró a la extraña criatura, la cual chillando como loca desplomada en el suelo revolcándose y con sus garras tomaba su cabeza fuertemente. Paresia estar derritiéndose ya que su cuerpo despedía humo negro, su piel se encontraba derretida; otro chillido más sonoro y aterrador que los demás retumbo por todo el edificio, la criatura retorciéndose en desesperación comenzó a arrancarse la piel, ante la atónita y aterrada mirada del bicolor y la tranquila pero decidida mirada del oriental.

Pronto todo movimiento en esa criatura se detuvo, ya no se escuchaban sus aterradores chillidos y un silencio abrumador envolvió todos los rincones que aquel edificio, el oji carmesí sintió una gran sensación de alivio, al ver que ese ser ya no se movía ni emitía sonido alguno; mas fue cuestión de segundo para que el pánico, no el terror se apoderara nuevamente de su ser; ante sus ojos la criatura se levantaba de entre los trozos de piel que se encontraban en el suelo, mostrando en su cara la mas aterradora de la sonrisas.

La criatura se mostraba ahora como de dos metros, su piel era totalmente negra, sus brazos y piernas eran delgados parecían ser solo huesos, las costillas de la criatura salían a la superficie sobre la piel de su tronco, sus ojos totalmente negros y alargados, no poseía nariz en su lugar un agujero se podía observar y de su boca los colmillos se agrandaron más.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA te arrepentirás cazador, no debiste hacer eso" farfullo la criatura en son de victoria

"JA! no te cansas de hablar idioteces extroctec" exclamo con una sonrisa segura el oji-ambarino aun manteniendo su posición.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" fue lo único que recibió como respuesta de la criatura y tras una mueca retadora hacia la misma sus orbes se afilaron y su rostro se ensombreció

"tienes la lengua muy larga para ser tan joven cazador" vocifero la criatura "eso tiene solución, pero antes de mandarte al infierno, primero me encargare de un pequeño asunto que deje a la mitad" y su rostro se dirigió hacia un inmóvil bicolor se encontraba, y su sonrisa se agrando hasta volverse maníaca

"NOOOO" el oriental avanzo a velocidad de rayo hacia un inmóvil Kai, el cual veía como en cámara lenta la bestia le escupía directamente una sustancia morada la cual lo golpearía inminentemente, mas antes de que esto sucediese sintió que algo se recargaba sobre su costado y lo impulsaba al suelo, para luego deslizarse hasta chocar con una pared teniendo aun encima lo que, lo había empujado. Cuando sus orbes se abrieron pudo ver desde el suelo, que en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba había un enorme hueco que despedía un humo oscuro y un oler muy fuerte el cual inundo el lugar, más se alerto de nueva cuenta, ya que sintió como algo que, se encontraba sobre el se movía y quejaba; dirigió sus orbes hacia donde provenía el quejido y ahí por primera ves se cruzaron escarlata con ámbar.

Hiwataria sintió un estremecimiento en todo su ser al tener esos enigmáticos orbes frente a él, mas fue corto el tiempo de contacto en las dos miradas ,ya que, el oriental cortó en enlace dirigiendo sus orbes hacia el frente y en un rápido movimiento el pelinegro se levanta del suelo para nuevamente adoptar la posición de defensa, pero manteniendo detrás de el; él cuerpo inmóvil de aquel chico.

Lentamente fue elevando su mano izquierda hasta la altura de su pecho, para meterla entre sus ropas, con su mirada buscaba por todos lados, a la criatura que después de lanzar ese ataque desapareció de la vista de todos. En su mano ya se encontraba el objeto que buscaba, dando un rápido y fuerte tirón de este se lo llevo consigo, en su rostro nuevamente se formo una sonrisa victoriosa y burlesca…"JAJAJAJA que pasa extroctec tienes miedo, porque no muestras tu asquerosa figura ante mi".

Un nuevo chillido retumbo por el edificio y al frente de Rei nuevamente hacia su aparición la criatura, que en un movimiento rápido reiteradamente escupió mas de esa sustancia morada, la cual se dirigía velozmente hacia el peli negro, el cual en un rápido movimiento saco otro pergamino de su manga, para gritar un "Protégenos" al mismo tiempo de que levantaba el pergamino frete él; y antes de que la sustancia lograra impactar contra él, una especie de campo lo impidió haciendo que el liquido cayera al piso derritiéndolo.

Pero para cuando la criatura se dió cuenta, ya tenia casi al frente al oriental, el cual nuevamente tomo impulso, para elevarse por los airea y darle una patada con su pierna derecha en la cara, mas esta acción fue frenada, ya que con un muy veloz movimiento la criatura tomo la pierna del oji-ambarino antes de que esta llegara hacer su cometido y con la misma rapidez lanzo al chino contra la pared mas cercana, el cual dio de lleno con esta para luego caer al suelo.

Con dificultad se levanto del suelo aturdido y dolido por el gran golpe, más sintió como todo su ser se inundaba de una profunda ira al escuchar la horrible voz de ese maldito demonio burlándose de él. Pero él nunca le daría el gusto a ese mal nacido de que lo vieran alterado, ni atemorizado, no JAMÁS lo permitiría, esbozando otra de sus sonrisas trinfantes y al la ves burlesca dijo "bien….bien….bien….ya me canse de jugar contigo extroctec, es tiempo de acabar con esto" y dicho esto elevo su mano izquierda hasta el nivel de su frente; abriendo un poco su mano para dejar colgando cerca de su rostro el collar plateado, cerro sus ojos, para luego abrirlos mostrando esas orbes afiladas que al mismo tiempo brillaban con un deje de peligro, su rostro volvió a sonreír en son de burla hacia su contendor y pronunciando "BYAKKO", en ese mismo instante el collar despidió una intensa luz verde, y ante los ojos de todos el collar tomo la forma de una oz de dobles cuchillas de plata, la única diferencia era que las cuchillas (la cual una era más grande que la otra) estaban en ves de estar de lado, se encontraban en el extremo superior en forma de U. Después de que tuvo su arma en mano comenzó a correr nuevamente así su enemigo; más su adversario también respondió realizando la misma acción y prontamente los dos tomaron impulso para nuevamente elevarse por los aires y chocar creando consigo una onda de aire, que recorrió todo el lugar, seguido por una intensa luz verde.

Después que la luz se disipara dos figuras se mostraban, ambas dándose la espada, el joven pelinegro agrando su sonrisa, mas repentinamente en su cara aparecieron dos cortes en su mejilla derecha y más abajo en su costado apareció también otro corte, mas no parecían ser muy profundos; por el contraria la criatura tenia una expresión sorprendida y exclamando un "imposible" casi inaudible su cuerpo se separo en dos, por un corte trasversal que iba desde el su hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo, chorros de un liquido púrpura comenzaron a salir de su ahora partido cuerpo, creando a su alrededor una especie de laguna del extraño liquido, que se podría considerar como la sangre del demonio.

Un suspiro fue lo que escapo de los labios del oriental al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada a su lanza, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa y exclamando un "gracias amigo" su lanza nuevamente comenzó a brillar para luego convertirse en el collar y posteriormente volver a su lugar original, es decir en el cuello de su amo. dejo escapar otro par de suspiros, pero su cara cambio radicalmente mostrando una mueca de dolor, bajo su mirada buscando donde se encontraba su laceración la examino con cuidado, y soltando otro suspiro dijo "demonios, destrozo mi ropa, agrr! maldito! si sigo así ya no tendré que ponerme ...ay no mira nada mas estoy todo manchado de su sangre, esto no se quitara con nada…que asco! T-T…..ese mal…" los lamentos de nuestro intrépido pero extraño héroe fueron interrumpidos por un extraño sonido y volteando su cara hacia donde ese sonido provenía, sus ojos se toparon con otros pertenecientes a un chico bicolor que se encontraba en el piso.

El bicolor no entendía nada de lo que minutos antes presencio, lo único que sabia era que ese chico acababa de…..bueno precisamente no sabia que hizo pero lo que le quedaba muy en claro, fue que acabo con esa criatura, más cuando dirigió sus orbes hacia ese chico este se encontraba…hablando solo!...no más bien lamentándose solo, sobre algo, sin prestar atención a su entorno; concentrando todas sus fuerzas para intentar hablar con el chico y llamar su atención lo único que logro articular fue un sonido, el cual fue lo suficientemente audible para el otro, logrando así su cometido de llamar su atención; y ahora se encontraba frente a frente al ese joven que lo miraba de manera curiosa; Hiwataria solo atino a exaltarse debido a que ese joven que anteriormente solo lo observaba ahora se acercaba tranquilamente hacia él.

El pelinegro se preguntaba quien era ese chico y que hacia en ese lugar, así que se dirigió tranquilamente hacia donde el oji carmín se encontraba, cuando estuvo frente a este se arrodillo quedando en cuclillas y miro fijamente al bicolor, buscando cualquier señal o indicio fuera de lo normal, mas al no encontrar nada, solo atino a sonreírle para luego decirle:

"oye te encuentras bien" mas no recibió contestación del bicolor, solo paso una fracción de segundo para que "ag! pero que tonto soy, de seguro estas paralizado, perdona enseguida te ayudo" y buscando entre sus ropas saco una pequeña botellita la cual abrió y coloco bajo la nariz del bicolor "los polvos paralizantes que inhalaste serán contrarestados con esto, si sientes un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo no te alarmes es normal y señal de que esta asiendo efecto" dicho esto esbozó otra sonrisa pero era totalmente diferente a la demás esta no era burlona, era una sonrisa que expresaba ternura y tranquilidad….bueno a decir verdad eso fue lo que pensó Kai al verla.

Prontamente la predicción del oriental se hizo realidad ya que Kai comenzó a sentir un hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo, y lentamente fue recobrando la movilidad y el control de su este, mas cuando el hormigueo comenzó a disiparse, logro levantar un poco la cabeza y con mucho esfuerzo mascullar "q….que…..de…demonios..eres?", mas lo único que recibió fue que la sonrisa del oriental se agradar para luego escuchar.

"vaya, que interesante……se ve que eres muy fuerte normalmente las personas comunes tardan más tiempo en lograr liberarse de la parálisis tan rápido…..bueno pero para serte sincero no hay muchas personas consumes que sobrevivan para poder darle el antídoto….bueno al menos que yo sepa " comento con una gran sonrisa y luego añadió " y creo que querrás decir quien y no que, no soy bicho" dijo esto levantando una ceja mostrando un gesto bastante curioso ante los ojos del bicolor.

El oji carmín miro el chico unos minutos mas, para luego utilizar toda su fuerza y así poder sentarse ante la atenta mirada de oji-ambarino, cuando logró su propósito nuevamente lo miro para luego decir "en…el tercer piso" a lo que recibió una mirada de desconcierto por parte del otro. Pero el bicolor ya se sentía mucho mejor y el hormigueó ceso a su totalidad; así que intento ponerse en pie un poco tambaleante pero él no se dejaría vencer no señor, él era Kai Hiwatari y nunca se dejaría vencer por una simple parálisis, así que con esto en mente logró levantarse, y poco a poco logro recuperar su anterior talante, le dirigió una mirada al oriental, el cual también se había puesto de

pie y ahora se encontraba a su lado, luego dirigió su vista al cuerpo de la cosa esa que yacía en el suelo, y comenzó a caminar a un paso lento pero firme hacia las escaleras.

El joven pelinegro vio como el bicolor caminaba hacia las escaleras, se quedo un rato pensando en que era lo mejor, si seguir al chico extraño o irse, pero su curiosidad pudo mas que su razón así que corrió hacia donde se encontraba el bicolor que ya le tenia una considerable ventaja; el trayecto fue en total silencia, los dos sumidos en sus pensamientos cada uno pensando en su situación o en los recientes hechos.

El oriental caminaba distraído pensando en el problema en que se había metido al salvar al chico y como le hacia para explicarle su situación ahora, aparte, como lo tomaría; mas cuando ya no escucho los pasos del otro salió de su letargo para ver que el bicolor se encontraba cerca de una puerta y con un ademán de su mano de indico que entrara, lo cual hizo con un poco de desconfianza.

Para cuando ingreso al salón lo primero que su vista dio fue con el cuerpo destrozado de un chico, la sangre se encontraba esparcida por todo el piso y paredes, restos de órganos también esparcidos a su alrededor, se acerco al cuerpo que yacía en el piso y agachándose quedando en cuclillas vio el rostro de la victima que tenia impreso una mueca de odio y dolor, bajo su mirada por el cuerpo destrozado de este, él sabia quien era ese chico, era una lastima pero así eran las cosas, el no podía detenerse por algo así se le estaba prohibido, todos ellos sabían las consecuencias de su labor y las aceptaban sabian que los errores no estaban permitidos.

"estudiaba en el curso C, lo vi algunas veces por los pacillos del instituto, pero lo que me pregunto es que rayos hacia aquí" dijo el bicolor sacando de su letargo al chino

"su trabajo" fue lo que dijo el joven de piel apiñonada, en un sutil tono de voz, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por el otro

"que?"fue lo que pudo pronunciar ya que su mente era un mar de preguntas y quería respuestas

"nada" dijo negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza, sabia que estaba quebrantando las reglas, también sabia que esto le causaría muchos problemas, pero que mas podía hacer, no pensaba inmiscuir más a ese chico de lo que ya estaba y a todo esto como se lo diría.

"Quien eres tu? que fue todo eso de allá abajo? que demonios era esa cosa?" espectó molesto con voz fría el bicolor, sacando al chino de su letargo, mas este solo se levanto rodeo el cadáver y se dirigió a una de las ventanas que se encontraban rotas.

"solo soy alguien que pasaba por aquí" exclamo tranquilamente el oji ambarino dándole la espalda al bicolor, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo contemplando la luna y prosiguió "y con respecto a tus demás preguntas, es lo que viste" exclamo cerrando sus ojos para luego voltearse y sonreírle aun sorprendido Kai.

"bueno ya debo irme, no se tu pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego" exclamo jovialmente, para luego encaramarse en la ventana, con medio cuerpo afuera, le dirigió nuevamente la mirada al bicolor y dijo "yo que tu me iría a mi casa, ya es muy tarde, ve con cuidado" y dicho esto saltó ante la atónita mirada de un confundido Kai que se acercó corriendo para impedir esto, ya que se encontraban en un tercer piso, mas cuando asomo su cabeza por la ventana y dirigió su mirada al suelo, no encontró nada, como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, dirigió sus orbes al cielo contemplando la luna, luego se introdujo nuevamente al salón observando de nueva cuenta el cuerpo del joven.

Salió a toda prisa del salón y se dirigió rápidamente a otro cuarto de aquel lugar, empujando la puerta con fuerza entro rápidamente, para encerrase en un pequeño cubículo y allí devolver el estomago, después de esto se levanto lentamente y se dirigió hacia el lavabo donde abriendo el agua se enjuago la boca y luego se lavo la cara, levanto su rostro quedando de frente al espejo observándose detenidamente, mas por su mente lo único que veía eran esos enigmáticos ojos color ámbar, no podía sacarlos de su cabeza, suspiró un par de veces y luego se dirigió a la salida del baño; bajo todas las escaleras hasta llegar al ultimo piso, dubitativo camino por el lugar que anteriormente fue escenario de aquello que aun rondaba por su mente, el cuerpo de la criatura aun en el piso se encontraba más algo llamo la atención del joven bicolor y era que el cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en polvo ante sus ojos prontamente no quedo nada de aquel ser.

Confundido y sorprendido se dirigió hacia la salida, su cara aun tenia su talante serio y acostumbrado pero por dentro era un maraña de emociones las que lo atormentaban; era ya muy tarde así que llamo a su chofer para que lo recogiese, no paso mucho para que este llegase, sabia que nadie lo esperaba ya que su abuelo había salido en un viaje de negocio, algo que en parte agradecía, ya que no tendría que dar explicaciones sobre su llegada y tampoco tenia ganas de darla.

Pronto arribo a su casa, ignorando a su mayordomo que se acercaba para recibirlo subió a toda prisa a su habitación, entro en esta y se dirigió al baño donde rápidamente se desvistió y se metió en la ducha.

Ya listo, se recostó en su tálamo y dirigió su mirada al techo y nuevamente la imagen de esos ojos se hizo presente "quien eres tu?" musito en voz baja ya que la imagen de aquel chico rondaban por su mete, mas otra imagen se presento en esta para su desgracia, fue la cara de esa cosa sonriéndole y rápidamente agito su cabeza varias veces con el fin de disipar esos pensamiento.

se encontraba agotado, extenuado en realidad, estaba débil por la parálisis, aunque esto no se notara a simple vista, sabia que necesitaba descansar, pero dudaba que pudiera solo así que dirigió su mano derecha a su mesilla de noche abrió el cajón y saco una pequeña caja y de esta saco una pequeña pastilla la cual ingirió sin necesidad de tomar agua.

Prontamente la pastilla le hizo efecto y sus ojos se volvieron cada vez mas pesados, más antes de caer totalmente en el sueño, nuevamente se presento la imagen del oriental y sin saberlo cayó presa del sueño con una pequeña sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mas no muy lejos de allí, mas bien sobre un árbol que se encontraba justamente al lado del cuarto donde el bicolor descansaba; una figura vigilaba al joven que dormía apaciblemente, era el oriental que en estos momentos se encontraba recargado en una de las ramas del enorme árbol y tenia su vista dirigida hacia la ventana donde se encontraba el oji carmín.

"no es lo que crees, el hecho de que me ocultara y lo siguiera hasta su casa para luego pasar los sistemas de seguridad de esta, aparte de estar aquí observándolo como un asechador, no quiere decir que me importe" el joven pelinegro nuevamente se dirigía a su collar el cual despedía un intenso brillo.

"aparte, sabes que todo esto es por mi culpa y solo estoy asumiendo mis responsabilidades" expreso nuevamente el oriental tratando de convencer a su compañero y al él mismo, mas de nueva cuenta el collar brillo a lo que el oriental solo suspiro de resignación y continuo "se que debería estar buscando a ese imbecil, pero ya es muy tarde, mañana será otro día, además que idiota ofrece su casa y olvida dar la dirección de su hogar , y para colmo olvida recogernos…….…lo se, lo se, se muy bien que adelanté mi viaje sin decirle a nadie pero era necesario, además no estamos tan mal, claro si no contamos con el hecho de que ya casi no me queda dinero, que me estoy muriendo de hambre y que estamos perdidos……..si apartamos todo eso, no estamos TAN mal" ante esto el collar no emitió ningún tipo de brillo, a lo que su dueño hizo una mueca de cansancio y dijo "mira el lado positivo por lo menos tenemos este lugar, y la verdad no esta tan mal, es cómodo podría llegar a acostumbrarme, y no tiene nada que ver con ese chico" mascullo rápidamente

"pero tengo que admitir que… " pero negando con la cabeza dijo "no ya estoy desvariando por el hambre, olvídalo" y dirigió nuevamente su cabeza hacia la ventana del oji carmín "crees que llegue a entender, o mejor aun que llegue a perdóname, se que no debí…….. todo fue mi culpa" dicho esto el collar emitió un brillo mas tenue, el joven sonrió " gracias, se que no puedo ocultar algo así, pero mientras pueda mantenerlo en secreto lo haré……demonios porque a mi solo me pasan estas cosas!…….bueno no importa mañana tenemos un largo día, lo primero que hay que hacer es buscar comida" el collar dió un brillo mas intenso "ok…ok…lo primero es encontrarlo, ya entendí el mensaje, no tienes que enojarte de todo modos debemos hablar del fracaso de Riosque con el otro" y después de esto el joven oriental dio otro vistazo hacia la ventana del bicolor para luego cerrar sus ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

TBC

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien que tal…..SIIIIII lo se quedo MAL…..sorry me quede corta de inspiración en medio camino XO BUAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bueno le recuerdo que si no actualizo rápido es que estoy trabajando así que perdonen nuevamente, no será mucho tiempo la temporada termina el 15 de enero n-n, y yo no comienzo el semestre sino hasta marzo, así que voy a tener bastante tiempo para escribir los capitulo y publicar mas historias XD

Si tienen alguna pregunta no mas, escríbanla y yo se las aclaro, al igual si no entendieron algo…..bueno ahora nn voy a responder review SIIIIIII MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

**Ishida Rio: **GRACIAS y como ves tome en cuenta tus consejos, espero que sigas haciéndolo para que así yo pueda mejorar, y tranquila que no eres dura ni nada yo te agradezco en el alma, que me corrijas y perdona el desliz de la mayúsculas para ser sincera estaba tan emocionada por publicar el primer capitulo que no mire la ortografía n-nU sorry no lo vuelvo hacer yte habrasdado cuenta que aun no tengo la trama del todo lista, es por eso de mi ofrecimiento, que aun sigue en pie ya que con mas ideas mi mente maquinara mejor las cosas MUJAJAJAJAJA...bueno espero que el capitulo no halla sido tan malo, pero dime algo crees que exagere con lo de la lanza? porque eso no es todo lo que nuestro querido drigger puede hacer y quería saber si me he sobrepasando…..Bueno también debo decir que es un honor que te interesaras por mi historia, porque a decir verdad soy fanática de tus historia, que por cierto espero con ansia a que actualices estoy enfermo Kai nn…..Nos escribimos pronto adiós cuídate.

**Kaei Kon**: GRACIAS de verdad me causa mucha felicidad que te guste mi historia y también es un honor, bueno aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, en donde podrás notar se responden alguna de tu preguntas XP, pero otras hacen su aparición…jajajajaja….perdón pero no pude evitar hacerlo, como vez me quedo medio aburrido, pero intentare que el próximo sea mejor, estoy pensando que si va a ser un lemmon podré a Rei de seme XD que tal….pero dime que te pareció lo de la lanza no crees que fue mucho! bueno cuídate mucho…..hasta pronto.

**Auras Hayumi:** jajajajaja…….GRACIAS, que bueno que te gusto el primer capitulo, aquí tienes el segundo que quedo bueno, que puedo decir, se que esta un poco mal pero el próximo va hacer mejor…..Tu crees la verdad yo no me considero buena pero gracias de igual modo nnU

**ROMINADARK:** bueno aquí lo tienes el segundo capitulo y tienes razón para no ser gato Kai le simula bien verdad XP creo que le quiere quitar el titulo a Rei XD. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW.

**Ashayan Anik: **nnU GRACIAS y aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, y tienes razón si lo salvo, pero Kai no se unirá a Rei para que su vida se vuelva menos monótona, el ya no va a tener una vida común pero no puedo decirte mas U-U y si estará agradecido por eso y más XD, y talita y bryan también tienen que ver mucho en esto jijiji D ya veras lo que tengo preparado….cuídate mucho, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Rayka Loveless: **GRACIAS por tu apoyo vale mucho para mi, y tienes razón siempre ponen a Kai del intrépido, y al lindo nekito lo ponen muy debil, y siempre de secundario, es tiempo de que el neko demuestre que también tiene garras XP…..jijijijiji…..bueno aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado, aunque esta medio chafa

**Kumiko: **nn que bueno que te guste mi fic espero no defraudarte con este segundo capitulo que me quedo medio malo….y tienes razón yo también me imagino al lindo nekito con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados y opino lo mismo se ve O¬O…..verdad que es impresionante ver a Kai asustado hasta yo misma me asuste con lo que escribí, no podía creerlo y me dije the life tienes una mente muy perturbadaXP pero eso es lo mejor MUJAJAJAJA….n-n bueno chaup nos vemos o escribimos como prefieras ¬¬

**Sirio Tsuki: **nn bueno a mi me gusta dejar las cosas en las parte mas emocionantes porque soy mala MUJAJAJAJA D o porque me quedo sin inspiración U-U, pero aquí tienes el segundo capitulo que espero sea de tu agrado….. bueno cuídate…adiós o hasta la próxima

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEW Y YA SABEN PARA QUEJAS, AMENAZAS, INSULTOS Y DEMÁS SOLO TIENES QUE MANDARME UN REVIEW XP……NOS VEMOS O ESCRIBIMOS LUEGO.**

_If life were a dream…..I wish I would wake up from this nightmare_


	3. Un Lindo día

Cazador de Sombras

By: The Life is a Dream

HOLAAAA n0n otra ves aquí actualizando mis fic, bueno aun no me recupero de mi bloqueo mental y me costo mucho hacer este capitulo, se que mas de una persona va a querer matarme……..solo quiero aclara que yo soy amante de mi lindo neko y esto me dolió mucho, solo lo hago porque es parte del fic…….de los oscuros rincones de mi retorcida y sádica mente, pude sacar este capi en el que digamos expreso de paso un poco de mi opinión sobre cierto tema (al leerlo creo que ustedes mismos se darán cuenta nn)…… bueno ya saben el Declaimer, los personajes ni beyblade no me pertenecen bla, bla, bla…..

´………´ Pensamientos

"……" Diálogos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.Cambios de escena

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3

Un lindo día (¬¬ nótese el sarcasmo)

Su respiración agitada evidenciaba el largo tiempo que llevaba corriendo, su cuerpo completamente mojado y lleno de barro, era prueba irrefutable de que había pasado horas en la calle, donde se desataba una terrible tormenta; dirigió su vista hacia una esquina del estrecho lugar, para poder así divisar lo que buscaba, la oscuridad parecía no aféctale, cerro sus ojos y apretó fuertemente su puño derecho sosteniendo mejor el objeto que yacía en su mano, suspiro un par de veces tratando de calmar su cuerpo y mente, sino era obvio lo que podía suceder.

Poco a poco su respiración fue normalizándose, su cuerpo aun temblaba, a causa del terrible frió que hacia, mas esto no parecía importarle, permaneció inmóvil y su mirada perdida en la nada eran muestra irrefutable de que su mente se encontraba totalmente perdida de la realidad, susurraba palabras inaudible para el oído de cualquier ser común mas no para ellos.

"Debes tranquilizarte" fueron las sutiles palabras de una vos, cuyo dueño se encontraba refugiado en la oscuridad.

Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar deteniéndose en un punto oscuro y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa "estoy tranquilo" dijo sin mas, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, mas para el otro era totalmente indudable la realidad.

"Ja! Men" mas no pudo terminar su frase ya que es sonido de algo desquebrajarse interrumpió súbitamente la conversación "es imposible" expreso con un tono que demostraba ira, frustración y hasta miedo.

"Maldición….rápido debemos irnos de aquí" dijo el otro, para posteriormente abrir la puerta en donde antes se encontraba recargado, luego la total oscuridad envolvió todo y gritos de dolor resonaron por doquier

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente mostrando unas hermosas orbes ambarinas cuyas pupilas se encontraban totalmente afiladas, su cuerpo empapado de sudor y su respiración totalmente agitada "demonios" expreso lleno de ira, dirigió su vista hacia el frente observando así los hermosos árboles y flores que se extendían ante su mirada, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro; sus orbes se despegaron de aquel hermoso paisaje para dirigirse hacia un lado, en donde fijo su mirada a una ventana la cual se encontraba cerrada, el sol impedía un poco su visibilidad mas esto parecía no importarle en realidad, esbozando otra pequeña sonrisa di un respingo y comenzó a estirarse en aquel lugar "AAAAAHHHH! (¬¬ supongan que es un bostezo) que horas será?" dijo esto rascándose un ojo, mas un sonido extraño llamo su atención.

"BBBGRRRRRRRRRR" era su estomago que reclamaba por algo de alimento "tengo hambre" y dicho esto, dio un salto desde aquella rama en donde había pasado toda la noche para caer sobre sus dos pies tranquilamente, volvió a estirarse para así terminar de desperezarse "Bueno ahora a buscar algo de comer y lue…" mas no pudo terminar ya que un brillo verde proveniente de sus ropas llamo su atención "si, si, primero lo buscamos a él y puedo comer…….TT porque eres tan malo conmigo………pero no importa" dijo cambiando su expresión a una muy animada "hoy es un lindo día……creo que tendré suerte y lo encontrare pronto" y otra hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, para luego dirigir sus orbes a la ventana que, con anterioridad vigilaba "Bueno creo que nada malo pasara, si me ausento por un tiempo…….volveré mas tarde" justo en ese instante movió su pie derecho para dar su primer paso cuando

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Se detuvo en ese mismo instante y el color de su piel cambio de apiñonado a verde, morado y luego azul, lentamente volteo su cabeza, para encontrarse frente a frente con el ser que produjo ese sonido " OH, OH!" y…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba aun en su cama, no tenia ganas de salir, su noche había sido fatal, aun, las imágenes de lo que le había sucedido rondaban en su cabeza, y lo que mas le torturaba era la sonrisa de ese chico de ojos ámbar, no pudo sacársela de la cabeza, tan sincera, tranquila, y hermosa, pero a la ves el pudo detectar mucha tristeza, pena y dolor como era posible que una sonrisa expresara tanto, eran las cavilaciones del bicolor, que en esos instante se encontraba recostado en su cama, con la vista fija al techo sin ver nada en especial en realidad, no tenia pensado ir al instituto, y al no estar su abuelo, no tendría problemas en quedarse.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Al escuchar ese extraño sonido proveniente de afuera, se levanto rápidamente encaminándose hacia su ventana, la cual abrió para luego sacar medio cuerpo por esta y ver hacia todos lados, en busca de lo que produjo ese sonido.

TOC, TOC

"Hmf" siseó en un tono frió, con mitad de su cuerpo aun en el exterior

"Disculpe que lo moleste joven, pero el señoríto Ivanov y Kuznetzov han venido a visitarle" expreso el anciano mayordomo

"Que venga" dijo ya con su cuerpo totalmente dentro de la habitación, y comenzando a desplazarse hacia el baño "Bernard"

"Si joven" respondió el mayordomo

"Hicieron lo que ordene" expreso totalmente serio

"Si amo, los perros no fueron amarrados y se dejaron en libertad" dijo al tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia

"Hmf" y dicho esto se encamino hacia el baño.

No paso mucho tiempo en el baño, simplemente se arreglo un poco, la verdad no le importaba como sus dizque amigos le vieran, tenia cosas mas importantes en su mente y el como se veía ante el publico no era una de sus prioridades, así que se lavo la cara, arreglo un poco su cabello y se encamino hacia su cuarto.

Aun parado en el lumbral de la puerta del cuarto de baño se quedo viendo su habitación, inspeccionando de lado a lado como, si esta fuera nueva para el, y aunque sonase extraño el sentía que todo a su alrededor era totalmente nuevo, algo había cambiado o tal ves él, era el que había cambiado; una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo, no sabia como definirla bien, seria ansiedad, miedo tal vez y ante este pensamiento se auto regaño, como es posible que el Kai Hiwatari, estuviera pensando en eso, tener miedo no le estaba permitido, claro que si lo veía desde otro punto, no todos los días te encuentras con una cosa que quiere comerte aparte de un cadáver destrozado, que justamente pertenece aun chico de tu mismo instituto; si tomaba en cuenta eso era entendible que sintiera miedo?..."Tonterías!" mascullo, la falta de descanso lo estaba afectando, como podía siquiera concebir esa clase de pensamientos tan débiles, pero sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas bruscamente por el sonido de su puerta, la cual se abría mostrando a su paso dos figuras

"Buenas noches Kai" expreso el taheño con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

"Hmf" fue su única respuesta ante el comentario, y cerrando sus ojos se dirigió hasta una silla que se encontraba cerca de el y en ella se sentó "que no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar"

"Pero si lo hice Kai, estuve tocando como por 10 minutos y tu nos respondías, así que entramos para ver si no te habías pegado con la base del teléfono en la cabeza y ahora estuvieses inconciente o algo" dijo al tiempo que subía sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto y su expresión demostraba burla.

"Idiota, que no deberías estar en el instituto fastidiando a alguien mas" dijo totalmente fastidiado, lo que menos quería era que lo molestasen cosa que el taheño y el peli-lavando tenían una especialización, titulo, maestría y postgrado en el ámbito.

"Uhm………que no lo sabes?" y la cara del pelirrojo ya no mostró su sonrisa y se torno totalmente seria

"Saber que?"expreso fastidiado y en tono frió

"Es imposible que no lo sepas todos hablan de eso, es por eso que estamos aquí" dijo totalmente serio

"Al grano Ivanov" su tono era impasible y tranquilo

"Las clases fueron suspendidas indefinidamente hasta que se termine la investigación" dijo el taheño y un extraño brillo se mostró un sus hermosos ojos azul ártico

"Investigación?" indago dudoso

"Es decir, que enserio no lo sabes" y la cara de desconcierto del taheño se dejo ver

"Hmf" siseo molesto con tanto rodeo, que le daba el oji-azul al tema

El taheño al ver, la cara de su amigo, solo atino a suspirar y " Kai, hoy en la mañana encontraron a un estudiante muerto, en uno de los salones del tercer piso" dijo y pudo notar como el cuerpo de su amigo bicolor se tensaba ante sus palabras, mas también llamo su atención la reacción de su compañero peli-lavanda, al cual también observaba por el rabillo de su ojo, su compañero oji-lavanda se encontraba muy serio; la verdad en todo el camino no había pronunciado palabra alguna y ahora se encontraba mirando por la ventana en total silencio, actitud totalmente anormal en él.

"Como?" fueron las palabras dichas por el bicolor, las que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Lo que escuchaste, fue encontrado en uno de los salones del tercer piso por unos alumnos, la policía no sabe quien y como lo hicieron, el cuerpo no tenia ninguna huella del asesino y descartan que halla sido suicidio por la forma en como murió" musito totalmente serio

"Tengo que irme" otra voz fue la que interrumpió la conversación de los dos soviéticos, los cuales dirigieron su vista hacia el joven peli-lavanda, quien se encaminaba lentamente hacia la salida.

"Brian" fue lo único que atino a decir el chico de ojos azul ártico, más fue en vano ya que el nombrado hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y había salido del lugar, su rostro lleno de preocupación no se hizo esperar, el estado de su amigo peli-lavanda lo tenia totalmente preocupado y consternado, más sus reacciones no pasaron desapercibidas para ciertas orbes color rubí quienes observaron silenciosamente la escena.

Mas prontamente la mente del bicolor, regreso a la realidad, por un momento había olvidado el lugar en donde había visto a ese chico, y cuando el taheño le dijo, esa noticia, todas las imágenes volvieron a su mente provocando cierto descontrol en él, sabia quien era el culpable, más que debería hacer…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"AHG! demonios!" musito un maltrecho, sucio, lleno de ramas y arañado oji-ambar, el cual se encontraba caminando, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y su cabeza mirando hacia en frente, la cual poseía una expresión molesta "malditos sacos de pulgas, hijos de fido sobre alimentados" mascullaba lleno de rabia al solo recordar lo que le había pasado en la mañana.

------------------------ (Flash Back )-------------------------

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Se detuvo en un instante y el color de su piel cambio de apiñonado a verde, morado y luego azul, lentamente volteo su cabeza, para encontrarse, con el ser que produjo ese sonido " OH, OH!" y con movimientos sumamente lentos se dio la vuelta, para encarar al enorme perro que tenia ahora frente a él.

Un enorme y majestuoso animal de color negro con marrón (para ser claros un rottweiler es la raza del perro nn), le exhibía su muy filosa y blanca dentadura, ´de donde rayos salió este animal´ pensaba el joven pelinegro "jajaja pe…perrito bonito……que lindo perrito" decía nerviosamente el chico, mientras lentamente levantaba su pie derecho y lo dirigía hacia atrás, para dar un pequeño paso y alejarse de la bestia sin dejar de mirarla , pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando, otros sonidos llaman su atención; y prontamente ve como dos perros mas se unen al primero.

"T.T porque a mi" expreso totalmente apesadumbrado, el chico de ojos ámbar, ya que ahora tenia no uno sino tres enormes y fieras bestias que lo veían como el desayuno; lentamente comenzó a moverse para atrás y los agresores caninos hacia delante; el pelinegro no apartaba la vista de ellos.

-crack!- fue lo que escucho el joven oriental, ya que había pisado una pequeña rama, lo que hizo que su color nuevamente cambiara, pero ahora precia fantasma de lo blanco que estaba.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" corría como rayo ( y no exagero ¬¬) el oriental quien era perseguido, por tres enormes perro muy de cerca, saltando y esquivando arbusto dirigía su mirada hacia todos lados, buscando una posible salida de aquel enorme jardín que parecía más un bosque, pronto encontró su salvación un enorme árbol que se encontraba cerca de una muralla, que de seguro daba a la calle; sus ojos se iluminaron y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ese árbol corriendo a toda velocidad, ya que los cuadrúpedos lo seguían de cerca, de un muy pero muy ágil salto llego a una de la ramas del árbol, suspiro aliviado y luego dirigió su vista hacia abajo viendo a las bestias que se encontraban recargadas del tronco, ladrándole fieramente, le dirigió una sonrisa malévola y les sacos la lengua, mas no contó con que no se encontraba lo suficientemente alto y te un salto impresionante uno de los perro casi llega hacia donde el se encontraba "KYAAA!" grito nuevamente al mismo tiempo que daba otro enorme salto, con el objeto de pasar el muro, cosa que logro, mas hubo un pequeño detalle que no entraba en sus planes y eran esos arbustos espinosos, en los cuales pronto aterrizaría "OO demonios" fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de caer o aterrizar en lo que amortiguaría su descenso.

------------------------ (Fin del Flash Back )-------------------------

Mascullando aun por lo bajo, quien sabe que clase de maldiciones contra todo canino existente en la tierra, caminaba sin rumbo por la cuidad, sabia que debía encontrarlo y pronto, pero había un pequeño detalle, y era por donde demonios comenzaba a buscar, si ni siquiera tenia una pista de su paradero, y lo peor de todo era que..

-BBBBBRRRRGGGGGG- nuevamente el gruñido de su estomago se hizo presente y tirándose en una banca de aquel parque en donde fue a parar gracias a su errante sin sentido, ni dirección alguna caminata, lo llevo "me muero de hambre, no puedo ni moverme……moriré de hambre, aquí en una banca de un parque T.T, solo sin dinero, los cuervos vendrán a comerme y uno que otro viejo borracho me orinara encima TToTT……no quiero morir así TT" lloriqueaba nuestro dramático y extremadamente exagerado héroe!

Pero pronto su cara paso de infantil a una totalmente seria y melancólica, "pero aunque quiera morir, no se me esta permitido verdad!" sus ojos no miraban nada en especial, parecían tan tristes y hasta un poco vacíos, su voz era como un susurro apenas audible, llevo su mano al pecho sosteniendo, su collar con fuerza "jaja no me pertenece cierto, ya no" exclamó melancólicamente, el pelinegro y suspiro con tristeza

"LA PELOTA…….BUSCA LA PELOTA" fue lo que pudo escuchar a lo lejos y levantando su mirada, enfocó en su totalidad el parque, observando, a los niños jugar, a las parejas justas y felices, personas platicando tranquilamente; sin conocer la realidad, lo que el había visto, sentido y lo que vivía a diario; otra sonrisa melancólica se formo en su rostro ´cuanto no daría por….´

"Señor" sus pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos por una pequeña voz, dirigió su mirada hacia el ser que produjo ese sonido, encontrándose con un pequeño niño que lo miraba, un poco temeroso, el oji-ámbar le sonrió dulcemente y del dijo "que ocurre pequeño" a lo que el niño se encogió un poco y en su rostro se notaba un ligero sonrojó, el pelinegro atino a reírse por la timidez del menor y "tranquilo, no me tengas miedo" le dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, para darle un poco de confianza al chico y al parecer lo logro su objetivo ya que el pequeño le respondió con otra sonrisa cargada de inocencia y pureza, sin malicia, odio o tristeza, con total sinceridad.

"Disculpe, me podría dar mi pelota" dijo el niño aun sonriente, ya no estaba encogido pero aun conservaba ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas; por otra parte el oji-ámbar tenia una cara de desconcierto "AH!" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ya que no entendía a que se refería el niño, ya que el no tenia ninguna pelota.

El pequeño agrando mas su sonrisa ante el curioso gesto del joven que tenia en frete, y levantando su pequeño bracito señalo un objeto circular, que se encontraba al lado de los pies de el peli-negro, el cual al ver lo que el niño hacia dirigió su mirada hacia donde le señalaban encontrándose con el objeto en cuestión, sonrió tontamente y tomo la esfera en sus manos para luego levantarse de su asiento y dirigiéndose al menor le extendió el esférico

"Muchísimas gracias señor" exclamo jovialmente el niño, quien tomo el balón y se fue corriendo hacia un grupo de niños que lo esperaban expectante; la mirada ambarina se quedo fija en los pequeño y una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro, al verlos tan alegres tranquilos y felices; un suspiro salió de sus labios al cabo de unos minuto "una sonrisa inocente" exclamo

"Será mejor que nos vallamos amigo, tenemos mucho que hacer" y emprendió nuevamente su caminata, no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada a los pequeños que jugaban a los lejos "hay cosas que es mejor, que nunca se sepan……al igual que hay existencias que estarán destinadas a quedar siempre en el olvido……no lo crees así drigger" y metiendo nuevamente las manos en sus bolsillos, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, por aquel parque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mirada se encontraba fija en la nada, llevaba horas en ese mismo estado, su mutismo era algo normal, los que lo conocían lo sabían, pero ese ausentismo no lo era, ya que obviamente se notaba, que aunque su cuerpo estaba presente su mente divagaba por algún lugar, y ese estado no paso desapercibido por cierto pelirrojo.

"Kai" pronuncio con el objeto de volver a la realidad a su compañero, el cual no respondió simplemente dirigió sus orbes al oji-azul.

"Anoche llame para saber si no habías cambiado de opinión, pero me dijeron que no habías llegado, dime Kai que estuviste haciendo toda la tarde? inquirió curioso el taheño y en sus ojos se mostraban algo indescifrable para cualquiera incluso para Hiwatari quien lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo; por otro lado el bicolor se encontraba sorprendido claro que no lo demostraba y es que las palabras de su amigo le trajeron nuevamente los recuerdo de esa noche, y a su mente acudieron un par de ojos color ámbar, acompañados de una hermosa sonrisa ambos llenos de, como podría describirlo si las palabras no eran suficientes, había tanto en esos ojos y en esa sonrisa; de algo era lo único que estaba seguro deseaba volver a verlo, no sabia porque, simplemente lo deseaba, pero fue sacado abruptamente de sus cavilaciones, debido a que sintió, como una mano se posaba en su hombre, dirigió su vista hacia la del taheño que lo veía con una sonrisa sincera y llena de amistad "dime Kai sucede algo malo?"

"Hmf" fue lo único que expreso el oji-carmín, y es que no podía contar lo sucedido, ni el mismo aun lo creía, como haría que la gente le creyera lo que había visto, si hasta el mismo llego a dudar de su salud mental, pero su ropa manchada aun se encantaba en el baño, prueba de lo que sucedió; y la noticia que momentos antes el taheño le había dicho lo confirmaba, aun así que diría…..una criatura fue la que mato al chico, no un asesino y un chico con una lanza mato a la criatura, la cual luego se convirtió en polvo…..por favor, eso seria ganarse gratis un paseo hacia el hospital psiquiátrico mas cercano " porque no fuiste tras el" cambio rápidamente el tema, para así despistar al oji-azul y que este no siguiera insistiéndole.

"Eh!" exclamo totalmente confundido el taheño

"No te hagas el idiota Yuriy, sabes muy bien a los que me refiero" y dirigió su orbes hacia el oji-azul, el cual tenia un rostro serio.

El taheño dirigió, su mirada hacia la ventana y luego hacia Hiwatari y dijo "oye Kai, es un lindo día, que te parece si vamos a comer" con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hmf……bien" y se puso de pie encaminándose hacia la puerta de su habitación, era mas que obvio que su compatriota no quería hablar de ese tema y el respetaba esa decisión, ya que de cierto modo, los dos tenían sus motivos para guardar silencio; y así con estos pensamientos el bicolor salió de su recamara seguido muy de cerca por su amigo pelirrojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba caminando alrededor de una hora, su estomago no dejaba de gruñir y se encontraba cansado "T-T no tiene caso, como voy a encontrarlo, si no tengo ninguna pista de él" suspiro derrotado "ya he preguntado y nada, creo que debería….." mas no termino de decir lo que quería, ya que algo llamo su atención; su rostro se ilumino de alegría y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ese lugar que era su salvación

Y allí en el suelo se extendía un mantel de rayas rojas y encima de este había de todo tipo de comida, dulces, frutas, sándwiches, de todo como caído del cielo, se acerco lentamente y miro hacia todos lados el lugar se encontraba vacío, de no ser por una pareja que se encontraba abrazada viendo el lago (obvios dueños de la comida) totalmente ajenos a su alrededor "jeje, pero miren, que tenemos aquí, hay que ver que la gente es muy descuidada, miren que dejar toda esta comida sola, que no saben que se la podrían robar" exclamo con falso tono de preocupación y en su rostro se reflejaba clara malicia.

"Cielos y ahora que haré" dijo con falsa preocupación "ya se, veré si es de alguien" y juntando sus manos alrededor de su boca, tomo aire como si fuera a grita con todas sus fuerzas "es de alguien esta comida……hay alguien aquí" susurro el oji-ámbar, con una mirada picara; "que pena nadie responde……bueno será mejor que haga algo con esta comida, es malo darle gusto al diablo" exclamo malicioso y agachándose mismo al tiempo que tomaba un enorme emparedado y una manzana.

Estaba apunto de dar el primer mordisco a su alimento, que fue abandonado misteriosamente en ese lugar (¬¬ gato ladrón……Rei: o), cuando un sonido que se le comenzaba a hacer muy familiar, nuevamente llamo su atención y volteando la cabeza se encontró con un gran perro marrón (un bull dog), que al parecer era el encargado de cuidar, las cosas de sus amos.

El neko, al ver al animal frente a frente esbozó una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos y "quieres" le dijo al animal, el cual se abalanzo sobre el, pero nuestro ágil felino logro esquivarlo y así comenzó una nueva carrera, por el parque con el canino detrás de el.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, aun con el emparedado en su mano derecha y la manzana en su izquierda, buscaba por todos lados un lugar donde poder liberarse del terco can "ni creas que te lo daré estupido saco de pulgas" dijo con tono malhumorado, sosteniendo mejor lo que tenia en sus manos, pero al parecer el canino de algún modo entendió, el insulto, ya que acelero su carrera, ante este hecho el oji-ámbar solo atino a correr mas rápido "T.T porque a mi", pero su mirada se ilumino, ya que encontró su salvación agradecía a todos los dioses por eso y ágilmente se subió a una de las ramas mas altas de ese enorme árbol "jajajajajaja, que te parece sarnoso, quieres algo de mi entonces sube y búscalo jajajajajajaja…………….aaaahhh ya cállate" se burlo, del animal que le seguía ladrando desde el suelo, feliz se acomodo en la rama, y se dispuso a comer mas nuevamente antes de dar el primer bocado otro sonido llamo su atención -CRACK, CRACK- su mirada se lleno de terror al ver como la rama se rompía frente a sus ojos "OoO OH CIELOS!" exclamo con una gota en la cabeza, pero, logro en un rápido movimiento sujetarse a otra rama, dando como resultado, que su comida terminara en el piso "TT-TT me odian verdad" lloriqueo al ver su alimento en el piso, lleno de tierra e incomible; pero por otro lado la rama cayo sobre el perro, él cual chillo y se fue corriendo.

Bajando ágilmente de el árbol, vio su alimento que yacía en el piso, junto sus manos y oro por el difunto, luego suspiro y su rostro cambio a uno medio maniaco "MUAJAJAAJAJAJA, perros por aquí perros por allá, por todos lados que es esto el maldito país de los perros…….yo se lo que quieren…….pero no lo tendrán, NOOOOOOOO, lo reto malditos engendros hijo de cut jo ( ¬¬ es el nombre de un perro asesino nn, en una película), vengan desgraciados" exclamo totalmente histérico el joven oji-ámbar "MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA……..yo se que quieren matarme, pero no lo lograran….NOOOOOOOOO……..ya veo los encabezados de los diarios …Cazador es devorado por caninos………….sus amigos atestiguan ¬¬ que forma tan marica de morir Rei……..MUAJAJAJAJA eso quieren, pero JAMÁS escucharon malditos JAMÁS lo conseguirán MUAJAJAJAJAJA" había llegado a su limite "hoy es un lindo día y creo que tendré suerte y lo encontrare pronto MUAJAJAJAJAJA" se remedo a si mismo, estaba totalmente histérico, ya no lo soportaba mas, tenia un tic en el ojo izquierdo y su mirada era totalmente desquiciada…………pero algo curioso, era que en su pecho entre sus ropas sobre salía una gota perteneciente a su fiel amigo, quien presenciaba silenciosamente, el arrebato mental de su amigo.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH esta loco………..MAMÁAAAAAAAAA" escucho, lo que hizo que parara de reírse como psicópata y fijara su vista aun niño, que estaba cerca de él.

"EH!" dijo con cara interrogante, mas luego sintió un intenso y constante dolor en su cabeza .

"QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HIJO, MALDITO DEGENERADO, TOMA, TOMA, TOMA!" decía una mujer regordeta al tiempo que le daba carterazos a nuestro joven felino.

"yo…….no…hice……nada…ni lo vi…..aaaaaaahhhhhh" decía entrecortado, ya que la mujer no paraba de pegarle, con la cartera, salió corriendo rápidamente, de aquel lugar quería apartarse de todos esos locos "ah….ah….ah (supongamos que son jadeos ¬¬) todos están locos" decía al tiempo que se apoyaba en una pared, no sabia hacia a donde había corrido, pero con tal de alejarse de esa lunática y de los malditos perros, hasta estar en el mismísimo infierno le sonaba bien

"REI"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran como las 5:45 pm, había pasado todo el día con Yuriy, después de comer no hicieron nada en especial, caminar sin rumbo mientras su pelirrojo amigo hablaba sin cesar, de que, sabrá el diablo; más en todo ese tiempo, él solo tenia una cosa en mente y era a ese chico misterioso, rayos si tan solo supiera su nombre, la verdad no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, por primera ves en toda su existencia no sabia que hacer, esto era totalmente ajeno a él; de lo único que estaba seguro era que quería verlo, ni siquiera sabia porque, pero algo en su interior se lo decía.

Sus pasos eran lentos, no le importaba nada a su alrededor, sumido en su mundo, caminaba firme sin rumbo, hasta que sintió como algo impedía que siguiera su andar, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, se encontró con un chico que se sobaba la cabeza constantemente, le dirigió una fría mirada; por otro lado el chico de cabellera castaña lo miro fijamente, le sonrió y dijo "discúlpame, fue mi culpa no veía por donde caminaba"

El bicolor lo miro con una mirada gélida, mascullo algo que se entendió como un idiota y paso de largo sin mirar al otro, que aun seguía en el suelo, con una expresión de asombro, por la actitud de aquel muchacho; pero lo que el bicolor no observo fue la extraña expresión que se formo en el rostro del chico, el cual mascullo algo inentendible, y se puso en pie, para seguir su camino.

"Basura" vocifero, el bicolor molesto, se encontraba caminando sin rumbo aparente, pero de súbito detuvo sus pasos al ver en donde se encontraba, allí frente a el se erigía aquel edificio que presencio eso, ya que no sabia como llamarle, se encontraba totalmente solo, tenia las cintas de advertencia policial (¬¬ las amarillas esas…..no se como se llaman) por todos lados; su mirada se perdió en aquella estructura e inconcientemente se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a la reja de su instituto, la miro fijamente y meditándolo por un par de minutos, la empujo lentamente, para luego ingresar al patio del instituto, con dirección a la puerta de aquel edificio….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto tenia que ser un sueño, no podía ser cierto de seguro era el hambre que lo hacia imaginarse cosas, o tal vez fueron, los golpes que recibió de aquella vieja loca; si eso debía ser, lo mas seguro es que tuviera una contusión o algo, y ya que estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

"Rei, amigo eres tu?" expreso aquel chico con una sonrisa.

"Ta….Takao"(JA! no se lo esperaban verdad) dijo estupefacto el oriental.

"el mismo que viste y calza…….pero dime Rei que haces aquckjh" el nipón fue súbitamente interrumpido, debido a la falta de oxigeno que se hacia presente, producto de las manos de Rei, las cuales se encontraban en su cuello apretando cada ves con mas fuerza "maldito, no sabes lo que me ha pasado, todo por su culpa…..maldito, vamos muere, muere de una ves" decía al mismo tiempo que ejercía mas presión en su agarre y zarandeaba al nipones.

"Re…rei…n no….pue do…..res pirar" dijo poniéndose cada ves mas azul el chico de pelo azul (O.ó cuanto azul ne!)

"Ese es el objetivo idiota" respondió el chino, con una cara que expresaba enojo y su tic había regresado con mas fuerza "no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar por buscarte, eres un……agh vamos termina de morirte"

"re…rei….v..va mos…suel….suel..tame" y sus manos sujetaban las del oriental intentado zafarse del fuerte agarre, mas el mismo se fue soltando, por que el propio peli-negro fue ejerciendo menos presión; el nipón tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, como si este se fuera a terminar en cualquier momento mientras el oriental lo observaba inquisidoramente

"fiuuuu por un momento pensé que me matarías amigo" expreso ya un poco, mas tranquilo el oji marrón "no me tientes Takao, no lo hice porque necesito hablar con el…..solo por eso" expreso ojeroso el neko

"Cielos Rei, porque estas así, que te paso" expreso el peli azul al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

"que, que me paso, QUE ME PASO…..TE DIRÉ LO QUE ME PASO, PRIMERO ESOS MALDITOS HIJO DE…..AGH LUEGO EL PARQUE, EL ÁRBOL Y DESPUÉS LA VIEJA LOCA CON……AAAAAHHHH! (¬¬ volvamos a suponer que es un grito histérico)" expreso en otro ataque de histeria el neko

"n-nUU tranquilo, tranquilo Rei" dijo el otro "vaya amigo parece que te vino la menopausia antes de tiempo, estas de un humor nn"

Y ahora, era lo que le faltaba, el joven peli-negro respiro tres veces y contó has 100 mentalmente, volvió a tomar aire y con suma tranquilidad dijo "¬¬dime Takao, yo me pinto las uñas"

"Eh! Noooo" respondió confundido.

"¬¬, bien, ahora dime me pongo faldas"

"No" volvió a responder el otro, sin entender nada.

"¬¬ y ahora Takao, lo mas importante, tengo senos?"

"o.o?No"

"Bien u.ú……ENTONCES PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, PORQUE DICES QUE ME VINO LA MENOPAUSIA, SI NO SOY Y NUNCA SERÉ MUJER, ANIMAL CON DOCUMENTOS ò.ó" ahora si a Rei le sobresalía una venita de la cabeza y su expresión daba miedo, y era porque había una cosa solo una que lo hacia sacar de sus casillas, haciendo que perdiese el control, y era que lo confundieran o lo compararan con una mujer, el era un hombre y siempre lo seria y nadie puede cambiar ese hecho

"jeje tranquilo amigo perdona nnU" dijo un muy nervioso Takao, el cual sabia de lo que era capas su amigo cuando se molestaba, "pero dime que hace aquí?" cambio rápidamente el tema, para calmar al oriental, el cual estaba echando rayos por los ojos.

"Cierto" expreso mas tranquilo "necesito hablar con ellos, es urgente y luego te explico" dijo mas tranquilo.

"Claro mi casa es aquel dojo dijo señalándolo "pero ni mi abuelo, ni Hiro están, así que porque no vamos para que te cambies y me cuentes todo" dijo el nipón con una sonrisa, mas el rostro serio del chino lo preocupo "ocurre algo Rei"

El nombrado solo vio a su amigo y negó con la cabeza, pero "Takao, lo lamento no puedo quedarme, vendré mañana" y dicho esto se fue corriendo velozmente como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a un Takao totalmente asombrado.

"Que le pasara, y que hará aquí?" se dijo así mismo el nipón, quien no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo, mas al ver su reloj, el cual marcaba las 6:15 pm, su rostro se mostró serie y "hora de trabajar" dijo y se dirigió a su morada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría a toda velocidad, conocía el camino, debía llegar y asegurarse que todo estaba bien, se demoro más de lo esperado, aunque cumplió su cometido y los encontró, pronto sus pies lo llevaron a su destino y frete de él, se encontraba aquella enorme mansión, en la cual había pasado la noche no como un huésped, eso era un hecho.

Se acerco hacia el enorme muro, vio para todos lados, para asegurarse de que nadie lo viese, seguro de esto, flexiono sus piernas y dio un salto sobre humano, que lo elevo a una altura impresionante, y luego aterrizo ágilmente en el suelo sobre sus dos pies, como si el saltar un muro con cercado eléctrico, fuese algo común para todos, camino sigilosamente por aquel lugar para no alertar a nadie, subió a una árbol y nueva mente recorrió su vista por el lugar, viendo a lo guardianes caninos que lo observaban desde el suelo, les sonrió y "ahora no puedo jugar chicos" a lo que los perros emitieron un peculiar sonido e inclinaron sus cabezas de lado.

Salto, entre los árboles y pronto llego, al que había sido su cama la noche anterior, volvió a recorrer su vista por todo lo largo de aquel jardín, asegurándose de que ningún guardia humano lo hubiese descubierto, luego dirigió su vista hacia una ventana; su cara mostró preocupación al ver el cuarto en total oscuridad, decidió acercarse mas para asegurarse de que solo eran figuraciones suyas y que todo estaba bien, así que dando otro salto se colgó de un borde sobresaliente de aquella mansión que quedaba justo cerca de la ventana, se asomo y su rostro reflejo total preocupación al ver el lugar vació.

Meditando la situación supuso que, estaría en otro lugar de aquella enorme edificación así que cerro sus ojos y como si estuviera recorriendo la mansión él, busco con su mente la presencia de ese chico, su rostro mostró notoria inquietud, al no encontrar su presencia por ningún lugar

De pronto sus ojos se afilaron y dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte, de su pecho entre sus ropajes se podía observar un resplandor verde "maldición, esto no puede ser" dijo con ira hacia el mismo por su torpeza, y luego…

TBC.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien aquí quedo (¬¬ lo se quedo bien chafa), por favor no me maten T-T…no se si lo notaron pero en este capi, expreso un poco mi forma de pensar sobre cierto tema, que envuelve a nuestro neko, esta es mi opinión, si ustedes no están de acuerdo respeto su forma de pensar, aun así Rei sigue siendo HOMBRE…….TT-TT siento sus miradas de odio desde aquí, se que quieren matarme porque le hice cosas malas al lindo neko, pero como ya dije esto es parte del fic (a mi me dolió mucho T.T), ya se que todos me y quieren matarme…….bueno se que una persona en estos momentos debe afilando un montón de estacas y sus sais, para matarme lentamente TT-TT…….**bloodykittycat** todo menos canciones de Barney, despelléjame, tortúrame, pero nada de canciones de esa cosa magenta TToTT.

Y créanme lo del ataque de histeria, los perros y la señora loca no son invención mía, en realidad, si pasaron, fue a un amigo mió, que lo ataco un perro de la nada y como ese día todo le había salido mal, se comenzó a reír como loco, y un niño grito y su madre, fue haber que pasaba y encontró a mi amigo pensó que le quería hacer algo a su hijo y bueno ya ven u.ú…….pero fue muy gracioso XDDD

Bueno ahora a responder los lindos review que me mandaron, de antemano les doy las gracias a todos y se que en estos momentos, quieren matarme n-nUUU pero igual les agradezco que leyeran el capi

**Kaei Kon:** que bueno que te gusto el segundo capi, y gracias me das ánimos para seguir y tienes razón Kenny se hubiera puesto a llorar y hasta incluso moraría sus pantalones del miedo XDDD……si la verdad si conozco ese anime, no he visto capítulos ya que aquí es muy difícil conseguir animes y mangas, pero he leído una que otra cosa nn, si me pasas alguna idea te lo agradecería mucho…….y tienes razón, el carácter de Kai es bastante dominante aunque el neko no se queda rezagado y en cualquier momento puede sacar sus garras XDDD…….bueno aquí no hay escenas de sangre, ni peleas digamos que es un momento de calma y se que en estos momentos debes tener unas enormes gana de matarme ne!nnUU…..espero pronto leer mas fic tuyos y please actualiza "regresando de la muerte" que es uno de mis fics favoritos nn…..bueno cuídate, nos vemos.

**KuMiko**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu apoyo se que en estos momentos querrás matarme jejeje…….bueno la verdad no estoy segura de que halla lemmon, creo que si dependiendo de cómo se desarrolla la historia…..te cuidas nos vemos nn

**Sirio Tsuki**: Hola……o.o en serio, la verdad no lo había notado, pero me hiciste buscar una foto y si es algo similar la diferencia es que la cuchilla menor esta en punta también, que bueno que te gusto el segundo capi, tal vez este no te guste pero tranquila que las cosas se Irán poniendo mejor.

**Nekot:** Hola no hay problema, tranquila, muchas gracias de verdad me hace muy feliz que te gustara mi fic, se que en estos momentos querrás matarme ne! nnUU pero tranquila que esto es para poner las cosas en calma……..a mi también me gusta mucho lo sobre natural y místico…….no hay problema si quieres hacer uno yo con gusto puedo ayudarte, mi retorcida mente esta a tus servicios, solo piensa en un tema en especial y nos ponemos manos a la obra nn…….

Bueno ya saben insultos (¬¬ y creo que esta ves van a ser mucho), amenazas, etc…..solo tienes que dejan un review, al igual si tiene alguna sugerencia, concejo con gusto me gustaría escucharla……..bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi…..cuídense mucho y gracias por leer, las tonterías que escribo, nos vemos….

_If life were a dream…..I wish I would wake up from this nightmare_


	4. Actor o Espectador…Cruda Decisión

Cazador de Sombras

By: The Life is a Dream

n0n VOLVÍIIIIIIIIIIII!...primero quiero pedirles una disculpa por la demora GOME NASAI! u.u pero la verdad es que cierto problemas me impidieron actualizar y a eso súmenle que estaba en blanco………la verdad es que hasta llegue a pensar en abandonar esto de escribir fic u.u ….XD pero ya olvidemos eso, la noticia es que regrese y cargada de muchas ideas para, publicar nuevas historias n.n al final daré un pequeño adelanto, espero que también me den su opinión…..bueno y como ya es tarde (¬¬ las 3:00 am) y tengo sueño me dejo de hablar y comenzamos de una insana vez…. pero antes…

**Disclaimer: **u.ú solo me permito recordarles que beyblade es SI (¬¬ no me pregunten, el porque metí a Hilary, mig mig o Mariah ¬¬ no se que me fume OKA TT-TT) es mío D al igual que el mundo MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ……o.o…..9.9 un lapso.

Dedicatoria: bueno este va con mucho cariño a mi puta bastarda prima mía TT-TT **Marean L. Wolff **TToTT maldita soy yoooo volví tu perra mal nacida….PRIMAAAAAAA (XD GRITO MARICA) n.n espero que te guste la primera escena la hice especial para ti TToTT PRIMA (XD ya sabes galletas al poder…….y también se lo dedico a **MIIIIII** n.n por mi cumpleaños que ya paso ¬¬ que recuerden no podía conectarme….UoU el caso déjenme ser

(………..) metidas mías en donde les corto la ilusión y el hilo de la historia, con la única intención de fregarles la paciencia MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….o.o eeeeeeehhhhh! nñUU sigamos

-´_ABC´_- Pensamientos

"……" Diálogos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.Cambios de escena

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 4

Espectador o Actor…..Cruda Decisión

Los últimos rayos del rey ahora caído en batalla se desplegaban maravillosamente en el lugar……..tonos naranjas, rosados y azules divinamente entremezclados, plasmados en el hermosos lienzo que representa, el cielo…… espectáculo lleno de divinidad…. el ultimo de ese día; regalo de aquel rey imponente que pronto se ocultaría, vencido por la reina vestida de plata, quien presumida ya estaba casi en la cubre de su trono, rodeada por algunas de sus súbditas, las estrellas.

Testigo silencioso de esta caída y ascensión, entre los dos amantes y enemigos, era aquella extraña edificación, similar a un templo griego mas no en su totalidad, paredes y columnas de un bello marfil se erigían imponentes ante la soledad del apartado lugar…….hermoso y tranquilo paraje recubierto, por aquel manto verde, algunas flores de diversos colores, y hermosos árboles complementaban el paisaje…….una brisa tenue mecía los árboles, imponiendo así su compás, al tiempo que revoloteaban pequeñas y hermosas plumas blancas, siguiendo el mismo vals y del suelo tomando vuelo majestuosa una pura paloma blanca, la cual presurosa se elevo por los aires hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Se respiraba una paz y tranquilidad por todo el lugar, solo el cantar de las chicharras se escuchaba, un silencio sepulcral……mas este hermoso paraje ocultaba una triste melodía y por ello, adentrándonos en las profundidades de aquel hermoso y majestuoso templo, recorriendo por pasillos oscuros seremos guiados hacia una especie de recinto, y en este, la más tétrica de las escenas, se presenta ante nuestros ojos……… suelos cubiertos de aquel espeso y rojos liquido……SANGRE!……la cual bañaba paredes y los pocos muebles del lugar……regadas por doquier, se encontraban las partes de los moradores de aquel lugar……órganos, brazos, piernas, manos, el torso o lo que se podría decir que eran partes de el, revestían los suelos, acompañados del espeso y rojo liquido…….dos cabezas las cuales pertenecieron a eso pedazos que en algún momento fueron partes de todo un conjunto……de un cuerpo……las expresiones de las mismas llenas de terror, sus ojos abiertos como platos y algo salidos, bocas abiertas prorrumpiendo un grito mudo, bañadas en su propia sangre y mezclada con la de su compañero, mas de las mismas aun escurría el liquido…….el rostro de una mujer y un hombre era lo que se podía distinguir al verlos…..mas de entre este macabro espectáculo, una figura en medio de toda la masacre se mostraba imponente; la sangre hacia un circulo ante los pies de este ser……….liquido impuro, indigno de tocar aquella excelsa figura

Sus ropajes del mas puro blanco relucía y se ondeaban un poco, al ser gentilmente tocadas por la ligera brisa que se colaba en la pequeña estancia; sus orbes ocultas tras su foquillo naranja (quien será? 9.9), rostro serio, sus labios rosáceos herméticamente cerrados, ni un sonido retumbaba en aquel lugar, el olor de la muerte se extendía sobre este; al igual que la oscuridad prontamente recubría cada esquina del mismo………..y allí inmóvil y en el anonimato la figura reluciente de aquel, ángel…..o un demonio talvez …..eleva su rostro mostrando al fin unas hermosas orbes esmeralda, y en su rostro una suave y tranquilizadora sonrisa se dibujaba lentamente; giró su cabeza hacia su lado derecho y entre la vista que se vislumbraba ante tanta sangre y órganos, su mirada se enfoco en un pilar estilo griego que se erigía en el lugar, y así su sonrisa se agrando y girando en su propio eje su cuerpo se dirigió a paso calmado hacia el pilar, por medio de órganos y sangre los cuales le habrían paso, para luego cerrase nuevamente.

El único sonido audible eran las pisadas del peli naranja, pero ya estando mas cerca se podía escuchar, un casi e inaudible lamente……LLANTO…….si el llanto, de otro ser, que a cada paso era un poco más audible a pesar de ser casi nulo: al fin alcanzado su objetivo rodeo un poco la columna, dando así con un pequeño niño de unos 6 o 7 años quizás, este se encontraba agazapado y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados su brazos sobre su pequeño cuerpo dándose así algo de calor………….su pequeño cuerpo temblaba incesantemente y mordiendo sus labios intentaba acallar aquellos sollozos que traicioneros intentaban salir de él, sus mejillas mojadas producto de las lagrimas que escurrían de sus orbes, las cuales se encontraban fuertemente aprisionadas bajo sus parpados……ciertamente un escena conmovedor.

En el rostro del oji esmeralda, aun mantenía esa calida sonrisa y agachándose hasta quedar de cunclillas, llamo ligeramente al chico, con una voz suave y muy hermosa, mas recibiendo como respuesta que el pequeño diera un pequeño salto, y se agazapara un poco más, a la vez que su llanto aumentaba.

"No temas, pequeño" prorrumpió nuevamente, con aquella sonrisa en sus labios……a lo que es pequeño ante él, abrió lentamente sus orbes aun abrazándose a si mismo, mostrando su muy peculiar color lila, combinado con aquella piel algo morena y esos cabellos blancos, un pequeño bastante interesante…….el joven al ver la cara del mayor sintió, una especie de tranquilada; lentamente sin darse cuenta fue soltando su agarre y sus lagrimas se detuvieron, como si en una especie de trance se encontrara.

"dime…..estas solo?" hablo calmadamente con aquella voz el peli naranja; recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte del menos.

"Entiendo" dijo algo serio pero al instante nuevamente esa sonrisa "tranquilo, no temas…..ya veras que todo estará bien" y al parecer estas palabras funcionaron pues el pequeño, ya no temblaba y su llanto hacia mucho que había cesado

"Ma…..ma…mamá…papá" susurro el pequeño entrecortadamente, debido a los espasmos que sufría producto de su anterior llanto, pero su única respuesta por el momento fue una calida sonrisa y un pequeño silencio que precedió a esta.

Pero después de un rato nuevamente aquellas voz resonó por el lugar " todo esta bien, pequeño" y levantándose, para quedar de pie ante el joven que lo veía expectante dijo "Escucha…..quédate aquí….entiendes pequeño….tranquilo" a la par que en su rostro esa afable sonrisa no se borraba en ningún momento, y nuevamente su respuesta fue una afirmación por parte del chico

Nuevamente giro sobre su eje y a paso tranquilo comenzó a movilizarse con gracia, mas en un momento, una pequeña y tenue voz retumbo por aquella habitación, deteniendo así su andar…… "dis…disculpa" prorrumpió el pequeño que observaba atento la espalda de aquel joven pelinaranja……. "vas a buscar a mamá y a papá……voy a poder verlos?" pregunto inocentemente el pequeño, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

"…" el silencio nuevamente rodeo el lugar, el oji esmeralda aun de espaldas al pequeño oculto sus orbes tras su flequillo y nuevamente esa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "SI…..podrás verlos"

El rostro del pequeño se ilumino, una enorme y hermosa sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro, sus orbes despedían un brillo intenso lleno de felicidad…..al fin podría ver a sus padres!..."Es más" y al escuchar nuevamente la voz del mayor, dirigió toda su atención al mismo.

Por su parte, el oji esmeralda aun manteniéndose de espaldas, y con las orbes ocultas tras su flequillo, con esa sonrisa inquebrantable en el rostro vocifero "Podrás reunirte con ellos" por su mente podía imaginar la expresión del menor ante estas palabras y en realidad ni su imaginación podría describir la expresión del chico que brillaba de felicidad aquello……..una sonrisa en su rostro llena de inocencia, sus hermosos ojos brillando con intensidad, una imagen ciertamente encantadora y así la sonrisa del oji esmeralda se agrando "podrás reunté con ellos…….en el infierno" y ante lo dicho el menor, cambió su rostro radicalmente, paralizado y en estado de shock aun no procesaba lo anteriormente escuchado

"Amén" fueron las palabras que retumbaron por las oscuras paredes de aquel lugar y una fuerte brisa gélida lo recorrió también……..Aun inmóvil en menor mantenía sus ojos abiertos, cual platos su pupilas contraídas y algunas lagrimas en sus ojos "ma…má" fue casi un susurro y en ese instante el cuerpo del aquel niño se separo violentamente, manos, pies, cara, brazos totalmente destruidos solo quedaban pedazos y un nuevo río de sangre se formo, la misma manchaba las paredes, la columna y todos los alrededores producto de tan violenta separación mas ni una sola gota….ni una sola osó tocar o manchar aquella blanca figura que inerte se encontraba en el mismo lugar, sus orbes tras su flequillos y esa sonrisa en su rostro que lentamente se fue agrandando hasta convertirse en una casi maniaca, para posteriormente una macabra risa retumbara por el lugar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"maldición!...maldición!...como pude ser tan descuidado….DEMONIOS!" y aquella grácil figura se desplazaba velozmente entre, la multitud de aquella avenida………con sus orbes afiladas las cuales, recorrían insistentes cada lugar, todos sus sentidos al máximo, intentando así encontrar por lo menos un indicio de lo que buscaba……o a quien buscaba

El sol ya había sucumbido ante el imponente manto de la noche un cielo despejado, lleno de estrellas y la platinada luna lo adornaban…..HORA DE JUGAR…

Nuevamente se detuvo en seco en medio de aquella avenida, no muy concurrida mas esto no evito que algunas persona que transitaban se quedaran observándolo extrañados ante su raro comportamiento….. "donde estas…..donde….DONDE!" su respiración agitaba era acompañada por su acelerado palpitar; respiro profundamente y cerrando sus orbes se concentro, de repente todo se volvió tinieblas….plam…Plam…PLAM (¬¬ supongan que son pasos)fue lo que sus sensible oídos lograron captar, y de la nada la figura de un edificio……….el, lo conocía "allí estas…..TE ENCONTRÉ!" grito y rápidamente giro hacia su derecha, para luego correr y adentrarse en un callejón; miro hacia todos lados y dando un salto sobre humano, se elevó por los aires, para caer en la azotea de un edificio y posteriormente saltar a otro…… "debo darme prisa" murmuro y rápidamente acelero su paso entre los tejados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PLAM PLAM PLAM…. sus paso retumbaban sobre las paredes de aquel vacío lugar, lentamente se fue desplazando por los pacillos de su instituto, realmente era increíble verlo así de silencioso, cuando lo normal era verlo repleto de revoltosos y ruidosos jóvenes moviéndose de un lado a otro y claro la presencia de algunos maestros que caminaban tranquila y seguramente hacia las distintas aulas…….pero ahora una imagen contraria se nos presentaba….sus orbes vagaron por el lugar y se detuvieron en aquella parte que se encontraba cercada por las fluorescentes cintas policiales las cuales prohibían el paso.

Girando su cuerpo y con paso seguro avanzo hasta aquellas cintas, su mirada se clavo en aquel hueco corroído y de inmediato millones de imágenes acudieron a su mente….. _"JA! no te cansas de hablar idioteces extroctec…… NOOOO….. porque no muestras tu asquerosa figura ante mi…… oye te encuentras bien…. vaya, que interesante…… querrás decir quien y no que……_ vemos luego" pequeños fashes en donde el protagonista, era un misterioso joven de felinas orbes cual soles e impecable sonrisa…….no, algo no andaba bien……porque?...su sonrisa…..que había detrás de esa sonrisa?... sus ojos, ese brillo que era….y tras estos pensamientos Hiwatari quedo ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba y su mirada se encontraba perdida en un punto muerto, su ser completo se encontraba en otro mundo y en un murmullo "la…" intento pronunciar mas fue traído de golpe a la realidad al escuchar un extraño estruendo que se cernió por todo los alrededores.

Rápidamente adopto un pose de defensa y vago con velocidad su mirada por aquel lugar…..todo parecía estar en calma, más una extraña sensación se extendía por todo su cuerpo, así que ya en guardia avanzo más adentro de su instituto…...todo parecía estar en una muy sospechosa y apabullante calma, pero esa sensación en su cuerpo aun no desaparecía, sus pasos era cuidadosamente meticulosos en un estado de alerta total….y de repente

PLUMM…..aquel estruendo resonó nuevamente por las paredes de la edificación; rápidamente el bicolor giro su cuerpo, para encontrarse frente a frente con…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Faltaban escasos kilómetros para llegar a su destino, con gran velocidad y agilidad se desplazaba sobre los tejados de casas y uno que otro árbol que utilizaba como puente para dar otro invenzo salto y caer sobre sus pies con gran gracias…..en todo el trayecto no dejaba de recriminarse su descuido, como pudo ser más descuidado después de lo que dijo, el nunca faltaba a su palabra….sumido en sus pensamientos avanzaba con rapidez y de forma casi autómata, ya que se encontraba totalmente sumergido en su mundo reprochándose a si mismo de la enorme estupidez que acababa de cometer, mas sin embargo al dar un salto que lo llevaría hacia una de las ramas de un enorme árbol de aquel parque, en pleno aire sus orbes se abrieron cual platos y en su rostro la sorpresa se palmó.

Al llegar a dicha rama, con gracia cayendo en sus dos piernas flexionadas, sus orbes escondidas debajo de su fleco negro…. " que es esto?….." musito quedamente para posteriormente descubrí sus orbes las cuales se encontraban peligrosamente afiliadas y brillaban extrañamente, su rostro ensombrecido y sus labios temblaban ligeramente "huele a muerte" volvió a susurra, se agacho rápidamente camuflageandose entre las hojas……..observó fijamente todo el lugar, se encontraba en un parque…..NO, el ya conocía ese parque…..eso quería decir que estaba más cerca de lo que creía……pero…..cuando había llegado?...al parecer se encontraba tan sumergido en su mundo que avanzo automáticamente a donde esa presencia lo llamaba...no era momento de estar tratado de dar explicaciones del cuando había llegado, ahora había algo que lo preocupaba terriblemente y eso era….

"AAAHHH! que linda la luna! KAWAIIIII!" decía una joven, de aproximadamente unos dieciséis años, de cabellos castaño claro y corto, que corría alegremente por uno de los senderos de aquel parque, con una bella y juvenil sonrisa…….dirigiéndose a una de las bancas disponibles del lugar dejando atrás a un grupo de jóvenes, quienes le gritaban a la chica que los esperase, más esta se volteo y alzando su brazo para luego ondearlo de un lado a otro, gritándole a sus compañeros que se apurasen

No muy lejos, en las alturas escondido entre las ramas un joven de ámbares orbes observaba aquella escena al igual que memorizaba el rostro de cada unos de los jóvenes más su atención se centro en la alegre chica que cabello corto que charlaba alegremente con sus amigos y en su rostro parecía que nunca se borraría esa genuina sonrisa…….nuevamente escondió sus dorados ojos tras su fleco y mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, temblando ligeramente….."d…..du……..duì bu qǐ" musito muy quedamente, aun con sus orbes ocultas bajo sus cabellos negros cual noche… "en verdad……lo …..siento" termino de susurrar al aire y nuevamente alzo su mirada y la dirigió hacia aquella chica, que aun reía alegremente junto a sus amigos……..orbes vacías, con un extraño brillo……_el pasado te persigue, no es así cazador?... dime, que se siente estar de ese lado?...destinado a siempre observar……no eres mejor, sabes……realmente, cual es tu papel,actor o espectador_...y ante el recuerdo de aquellas palabras, una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro…."y-yo…..yo no lo sé….no se que ser" y alzando un poco más la mirada observo, desde la distancia……acercarse, lenta y sigilosamente……

…**la oscuridad…**

"Por qué?" volvió a susurrar y solo el viento de aquella noche escucho y borro aquella pregunta, a la cual nunca se daría respuesta…….o talvez si………y rápidamente a su mente la imagen de unos imponentes ojos rojos aparecieron, iluminando su mente, dando un poco de luz …….quiso aferrase, creer y luchar….. "aun….aun no es tarde…..yo….yo no lo permitiré…..no lo haré, nada va a pasarte, eso lo JURO" y nuevamente tomando, impulso dio un impresionante salto saliendo silenciosamente de su escondite momentáneo, y en el aire dirigió una ultima mirada a l grupo "en verdad, lo siento" dijo para dirigir su mirada al frete, en su rostro se dibujo la determinación………al aterrizar rápidamente tomo impulso aumentando la velocidad "no lo permitiré……NUNCA"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"HMF" musito molesto en bicolor viendo, a sus pies un montón de trapeadores, detergentes y demás a su alrededor…

------------------------ (Flash Back )-------------------------

PLUMM…..aquel estruendo resonó nuevamente por las paredes de la edificación; rápidamente el bicolor giro su cuerpo, para encontrarse frente a frente con una puerta, a paso vacílate se acerco y tomó la perilla; para después girarla lentamente y abrir la puerta con extrema cautela, mas de la nada el joven bicolor vio como un cuerpo alargado avanzo con junto a otros más pequeños, hacia él………

En un rápido movimiento soltó la perilla de la puerta, para dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás y colocarse rápidamente en guardia; grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era más que algunos productos de limpieza y unas escobas…….abandonado su guarda el bicolor irgue su cuerpo; en sus ojos se muestra claro enfado y para que negarlo se sintió algo estúpido ante su total paranoia………pero acaso lo podrían culparlo después de lo que días atrás vivió…….aun así EL debió prever esto, como miembro de la familia Hiwatari, debía saber que pasaría e identificar que no había señal de peligro, después de todo el fue entrenado como todos los miembros de su familia y eso tenia que servir de algo…no?

------------------------ (Fin del Flash Back )-------------------------

Pero ahora se encontraba viendo fijamente a los culpables de su pequeña escena de paranoia y algo humillante (XD), mascullando unas maldiciones por los bajo, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió con paso firme, hacia aquellas escaleras que lo llevarían directo a su objetivo principal….se detuvo frente a las mismas y con sumo cuidado se deslizo entre las cintas de seguridad, las cuales se encontraban interrumpiendo el paso.

Sus pasos resonaban producto de la soledad y el efecto del eco, un frió silencio se cernía por todo el lugar y se clavaba en el alma, un suave silbido producto del viento y las tenues luces de neón, que intentaban con todo su esfuerzo apaciguar la cruda oscuridad del lugar, sin lógralo con mucho éxito………El heredero Hiwatari ascendió por la desolaba escalinata, llegando así al tercer piso de su instituto, viro hacia la izquierda y recorrió aquel pasillos casi envuelto por las prenombras…….de repente el sonido de sus pasos cesó y sus orbes se clavaron en aquel cuarto, que aun conservaba algunas marchas como si fueran rasguños pintados de un rojizo color sobre las paredes; nuevamente su paso era impedido por esas ridículas cintas de seguridad policial mas sin ningún problemas las traspaso.

Ya dentro del aula, un extraño y repugnante olor inundo su olfato…..algo bastante extraño, puesto que el lugar se encontraba limpio….bueno se podría decir así, solo algunas manchas de sangre en las paredes permanecían en el lugar por el resto todo estaba pulcro muestra fehaciente que tanto la policía como el cuerpo directivo del plantel, actuaba lo más rápido posible para encubrir tal suceso y hasta claro lograra que todo quedara en el olvido……

Una sonrisa burlona se formo en los labios del joven "idiotas" musito…… "JAH! olvidar"….creen que con una simple limpieza y unas cuantas investigaciones eso se olvidaría tan fácil?...el daño ya estaba hecho, él chico jamás volvería y sabia que el culpable jamás seria encontrado, porque a decir verdad, este ya había recibido su castigo y nuevamente la imagen de esos enigmáticos ojos ámbar volvió a su mente y esa sonrisa……ya nada seria igual….… "HMF" a decir verdad, el ni siquiera sabia porque se encontraba en aquella aula, su extraño sentimiento?...no, eso no era mas bien era una excusa para entrar, ya que aunque bien sentía algo extraño, tampoco era que todo este asunto le importase…..y entonces que lo trajo hasta este lugar nuevamente?……de seguro el amor al estudio no lo era…….tanto era el deseo de volver a verlo, que pensó en la remota posibilidad de que el chico estuviese de nuevo, pero al parecer sus conjeturas eran erróneas….pero claro el nunca lo admitiría, el solo hecho de volver para verlo, el estar buscándolo y la imperiosa necesidad de saber quien? y descubrir que hay detrás de aquella sonrisa...esas razones nada tenían que ver…..en lo absoluto…..que se podría hacer…… y dirigiéndose hacia aquella ventana, observo el reino oscuro de la dama plantada.

FLUSH…(¬¬U según según como el sonido de una ráfaga)

Fue lo que trajo nuevamente a la realidad a nuestro bicolor y por entre el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, logró observar como un extraño bulto negro se movía a gran velocidad, rápidamente se dio la vuelta, con todos su sentido en alerta, apego su espalda hacia aquella ventana y su mirada vago por todo el cuarto, sin éxito alguno sobre el paradero de aquella sombra.

Aun con todos su sentidos alertas, recorrió un corto trecho de aquella habitación para luego traspasas las cintas nuevamente y cruzar aquel pasillo…….sus orbes atentas ante todo movimiento y sus pasos con sumo recelo eran dados, listo para todo………descendió lentamente aquellas escalinatas…..todo en calma…..

Nuevamente aquellos cintos, los cuales sin problema fueron burlados y ahora se encontraba recorriendo el gran pasillo principal con destino a la salida, pero sus planes fueron terriblemente interrumpidos por aquella figura que se interponía ente el y la salida……….un joven, que se encontraba encorvado con la cabeza gacha y sus brazos al igual que su cuerpo se mecían ligeramente al mismo tiempo el chico murmuraba algo, que el bicolor no logro descifrar

"jajajajajaja" resonó una macabra risa " nos volvemos a ver DAIYARU….jajajajajaja" fueron las simples palabras de aquel chico

Las orbes de Hiwatari se encontraban recias y algo sorprendidas mas esto ultimo no fue perceptible para su acompañante…..pero nuevamente las palabras de aquel chico llamaron su atención

"OH!...que tristeza, no te acuerdas de mí" se lamento el otro con sorna….. " eres muy cruel……al menos pudiste haberme ayudado a levantar HAAAAAAA! (¬¬ un dizque suspiro) pero no importa eso no cambiara nada" y por primera vez el chico levanto su rostro, mostrando en este una sonrisa gélida.

En el rostro de oji carmín aun impasible pero sus orbes se abrieron ligeramente al recordar quien era su acompañante….

------------------------ (Flash Back )------------------------

Sus pasos eran lentos, no le importaba nada a su alrededor, sumido en su mundo, caminaba firme sin rumbo, hasta que sintió como algo impedía que siguiera su andar, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, se encontró con un chico que se sobaba la cabeza constantemente, le dirigió una fría mirada; por otro lado el chico de cabellera castaña lo miro fijamente, le sonrió y dijo "discúlpame, fue mi culpa no veía por donde caminaba"

El bicolor lo miro con una mirada gélida, mascullo algo que se entendió como un idiota y paso de largo sin mirar al otro, que aun seguía en el suelo, con una expresión de asombro, por la actitud de aquel muchacho.

------------------------ (Fin del Flash Back )-------------------------

"Que felicidad! me has recordado" expreso con esa sonrisa en su rostro "por un momento temí, que no me recordarías" y un poco de silencio precedió ante esas palabras "pensé que morirías sin recordar el rostro de tu acecino" y ante lo dicho la mueca de su rostro se ensancho más, formándose una sádica sonrisa y sus orbes fueron por primera ves descubiertas mostrándose negras.

"Que demonios!" exclamó el bicolor abriendo a su orbes cual platos y asumiendo rápidamente una posición de combate al observar como aquel ser lentamente se acercaba hacia el "Maldición"

"jajajajaja…de verdad es una pena….se ve que eres sumamente delicioso" expreso lleno de lujuria "me hubiera gustado, tenerte más tiempo para mi solo y jugar contigo….pero…..me dijeron que era mejor acabar contigo de una vez, aunque eso no quita que nos divirtamos un poco…… verdad!" vocifero ante el bicolor, deteniendo así sus pasos encontrándose frente a frente con él.

Por su parte el oji carmín apretó fuertemente los puños ante aquellas despreciables palabras, la ira recorría su interior y en un rápido movimiento lanzo una fuerte patada a su oponente, mas la sorpresa lo llenó al ver como en un movimiento sobre humano, el joven desaparecía ante sus ojos…..rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre las sombras, sin existo alguno, un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y pudo sentir el desagradable aliento de aquel ser sobre su cuello y luego un "Buscabas a alguien" (¬¬ si si muy trillado pero, que!) aunque rápidamente se dio la vuelta para intentar dar esta vez un puñetazo directo en el rostro el cual nuevamente falló...y así comenzó la contienda, en donde todo apuntaba que el joven bicolor tenia las de perder, mas con ágiles y rápidos movimientos con perfectas combinaciones de puños y piernas, sin bajar en ningún momento su guardia el heredero hiwatari no daba tregua

"jajajajaja que divertido" resonó la macabra y desagradable voz "ya lo he decidido te tendré para mi entero goce……me encanta esa mirada tuya" y apareciendo frente al bicolor con aquella asquerosa mirada se relamió sus labios regocijándose de entero placer

Hiwatari lleno de ira no se dejaría amedrentar, "cállate y pelea" resonó su potente voz al tiempo que otro golpe directo al rostro del joven fue enviado, pero nuevamente este no llego a su destino –a la derecha- pensó el soviético y velozmente elevo su pierna derecha flexionándola e insertando su rodilla en el estomago del misterioso ser que recién aparecía…..mandándolo así al suelo, en el cual patino hasta chocar con una pared…..en el rostro del frío soviético una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo y sin abandonar su guardia observo a su oponente.

El ser mostraba una mueca de entera sorpresa, de la comisura de sus labios una línea purpúrea escurría…..llevo su mano y toco levemente para luego observar que se encontraba manchada con aquella sustancia, sus ojos relampaguearon y sus iris se fueron expandiendo hasta oscurecer sus orbes en totalidad "entiendo…..así que rechazas mi oferta…"y aquel semblante se fue oscureciendo "lo pagaras muy caro" y nuevamente esa sonrisa se dibujo al escucha un… lo veremos… por parte del otro, así que levantándose lentamente, con la cabeza gacha y sus orbes ocultas limpio el resto del liquido que salía de su boca con su brazo "muy bien…entonces" dijo despacio "muere" y su voz se agudizo como un chillido, levantó sus orbes y una extraña luz seguido de una fuerza empujaron al oji rubí hacia el otro lado de la habitación, haciéndolo volar para luego caer en el suelo de costado………. llevo una de sus manos hacia este, en el cual se encontraba una herida que comenzaba a teñir sus ropas de sangre, pero alzo su mirada para observar al chico, quien reía de manera maniaca y sorprendentemente uno de sus brazos mutaba en una especie es espada?

"no creas que te matare tan fácil…….pagaras muy caro ese atrevimiento" dijo con odio "prepárate a sufrí" y lanzándose contra el chico en el suelo elevo el brazo que ahora era esa poderosa cuchilla para enterrarla en el bicolor que se encontraba aun en el suelo herido de un costado.

…segundos…

Eso fue lo que pasaron…..segundos que se arrastraban como babosas, en los cuales el oji rubí observaba como aquel objeto con fijo se acercaba a él y como se ensanchaba la mueca de aquel ser, esperaba el golpe…...pero este nunca llego, una ráfaga dorada….. y de un momento a otro lo vio…era…era EL…el chico pelinegro se interpuso entre él y la cuchilla, recibiendo así todo el impacto.

Ahora se encontraba aquella arma atravesando desde su espalda y saliendo desde su pecho por la parte de su hombro izquierdo, expulsando así gran cantidad de sangre de la herida, la cual fue a dar hacia Hiwatari manchando parte de su rostro y sus ropas…….nuevamente los ojos del bicolor se ensancharon como platos al ver como el pelinegro tomaba el arma con su mano derecha hiriéndose, pero sosteniendo fuertemente aquella cuchilla, al tiempo que alzaba su brazo izquierdo y un fuerte llamado pronunciaba "BYAKKO" y ante esto en su mano, apareció una lanza cuyas cuchillas se encontraba insertadas en un costado de aquella persona? quien al recibirla emitió un chillido desgarrador y afincó así más su brazo vuelto cuchilla en el joven asiático, que exclamo un gruñido para tomar más fuerte la cuchilla, al tiempo que ejercía cierta presión y girándose logró con esto que la misma se rompiese claro no sin antes herirse más severamente; al tiempo de esta acción el joven pelinegro enterraba más su lanza en el costado de la entidad, para al fina traspasarlo creando así un corte vertical separándolo en dos nuevamente y como antes, el cuerpo del derrotado se desplomo en el suelo brotando grandes cantidades de liquido oscuro y viscoso que derretía los suelos.

El oji ambarino que había quedado dándole la espalda al bicolor, es por ello que se dio la vuelta y sonriéndole al joven en el suelo le pregunta "estas bien?"

Por su parte Hiwatari se queda observándolo, fijamente y en su mente solo algo pasaba –por que?- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente, al ver como el pelinegro se desplomaba ante el para quedar de rodillas, observó como el oji ambarino retiraba de su cuerpo parte de la cuchilla que aun seguía enterrada en el…..una mueca adorno su rostro y al retirarla la arrojo lejos de ellos para que ante los ojos de ambos la misma tuviera el final de su dueño, convertirse en simple polvo….. el bicolor aun observaba el lugar que momentos antes ocupo la cuchilla pero una suaves palabras lo sacaron de su ensoñación

"dime, estas bien?" pregunto el pelinegro con una clara preocupación en su rostro y al recibir el asentimiento por parte del mas alto "que bueno" y le regalo una sonrisa afable.

Hiwatari solo puso contener la respiración ante tal escena el chico herido en un hombro intentando detener la sangre que escurría de la abertura con su mano, le sonreía, mas pronto ese cuadro se desintegro ante la mirada atónita del joven ruso quien observo como el chico se desplomaba ante sus ojos, inconciente.

Pero este no llegó a dar contra el suelo debido al rápido movimiento del mayor quien aun doliéndole su herida al ver como el otro caía, rápidamente se levantó y lo atajo en sus brazos, la respiración del menor era un poco pesada y la sangre no paraba de fluir, Hiwatari le dio la vuelta y observo aquel rostro "por que?" musito suavemente y corrió algunos cabellos en el rostro del joven…… así que tomándolo en sus brazos, el oji carmín se ….

TBC (XD SEEEEEEH! es enserio)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

n.n y que tal seeeee soy muy muy mala escritora pero me encanta ser mala XD adoro apestar………¬¬ déjenme tengo problemas y haber díganme que tal n.n lo que tienen que hacer es mandarme un review ……..¬¬ así la escritora será feliz……. y una escritora feliz tendrá mejor animo y eso O.ó y eso posiblemente afecte seriamente su trabajo naaaaaaahhh XD nada lo cambiara la locura la llevo en la sangre, me nace ¬¬ así que reviews…..XD y antes que comience a pones estupideces sin sentido (¬¬ aunque ya las puse) daré un pequeño avance del próximo capi de cazador……no esperen mejor no u.ú muajajajajajaja………XD ya saben para crear ambiente Pon Pon Pon lo desconocido…..al que si le daré un avance es a una próxima publicación y comienza el comercial XD…

…_.La vida no es sencilla…_

…_Mi trabajo…_

…_Eso es lo que soy…_

…_Esto es lo que hago…_

… _Una línea muy gruesa nos separa…_

…_Y la verdad…_

…_NO ME IMPORTA…_

"_y dime que haremos con ellos" experto el joven de la gabardina negra a su compañero que impasible se encontraba mirando un punto muerto en aquel lugar……más el silencio fue su única respuesta…. "Hmf….por lo menos podemos pedir recompensa a su familias, nos dar…" más sus palabras fueron bruscamente interrumpidas al verse apuntado por aquella arma platinada._

" _No, me confundas con un vulgar secuestrador…Bryan" experto el joven de mirada felina al tiempo que apretaba el gatillo de su arma y…._

_PRÓXIMAMENTE EN SU COMPUTADORA MAS CERCANA XD_

jejej n.ñ bien que tal…..bueno ya sin más ahora quiero darle las gracias a todos la personas maravillosas que me dejaron revie Ô0Ô LOS ADOROOOOOOOOO

**Marean L. Wolff** TToTT PRIMA aquí esta tu maldita bastarda perra X.x te extrañoooouuu u.ú si soy una maldita (XD por eso soy tu puta maldita bastarda perra….recuérdalo) me perdí XD pero recuerda no te olvideeeeee, aquí estoy muajajajaja y vengo con refuerzo para nuestras tropas galletescas (X3 no incluyen baterías…..JODEEEEEL XD) y así conquistar el mundo ¬¬ matar al piche mocoso del triciclo XD y traje curda para que tu, el gato en el tejado y yo ósea (XP que fresa) mi (XD) festejemos XDDDDDDD…….TT-TT maldita espero que el capi te guste, como ya te dije el naranjin XD esta especialmente idealizado y te lo dedico a ti, es tu wuildo XD y si quieres que baile desnudo solo dilo y lo hará…..te cuidas puta mía….te espero en el cuarto como cuaima enardecida por llegar tarde nos vemos XD

**Hikaru H.K**n0n muchas gracias aquí tienes la actualización lista…..espero que te guste y n.n tranquila no pienso deja mis fic n.n….espero que sigas leyendo….te cuidas nos vemos.

**Bloodykittycat**n0n imotou TT-TT volví te extrañeeeee XD que bueno, que estés bien O¬O mi querer fotos, yo deber tener……¬¬ gracias por el trauma de paso X.x AAAAAHHH! mis ojos nooooo Takaoooo mi cerebro X.x…..n.n que bueno que ¬¬ vampiros blade este casi listo y espero leer pronto tu nuevo fic XD me tienes en la intriga……..wuaaaaaaaaaa XD la locura es de familia n.n nos vemos imotou te cuidas

**NeKoT**TT0TT Madre en donde estaaaaaaasss volvíiiiiiiiiiiii……en donde estas que no te veo X.x MADRE en donde te metiste TT-TT te extraño, llena de sabiduría mi mundo y de yaoi XD……ay! tu déjame que tengo problemas, n.n Bueh! gracias me alegra que te gustase el anterior capi soy muy feliz n0n y espero no decepcionarte en ente u.ú…bueno nos vemos espero leerte pronto n.n

**Keysie Maxwell: **n.nU jeje de verdad muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste mi fic y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n nos leemos, cuídate.

**Kaei Kon**:n0n soy feliiiiiiizzzz n-n me alegra mucho que el capi anterior te gustara y u.ú tienes toda la razón, ni loca me pongo una falda n.n pero como me dijiste esa era la idea el marcar que Rei es y seguirá siendo HOMBREEEEE …… espero que este nuevo capi te guste y sumimasen u.ú pero aquí tampoco interactuaron mucho…..pero ya sabes todo a su tiempo aunque ya para el próximo espero poder cumplirlo y poner más acción n.-

**Shiroi Tsuki** n.n muchas gracias me alegra mucho, que el capi anterior te hiciera rei n.n la verdad ese era mi propósito…..bueno aquí tienes el cuarto capitulo que la verdad salio u.ú que te puedo decir…..espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu apoyo significa mucho para mi n.n……y sobre tu pregunta la verdad tiene que ver con el carácter del neko, n.ñU pero te recuerdo que el se encontraba aun sobre la rama del árbol y los perros no llegaban….n.n espero se entienda O.ó, nos vemos, cuídate

**Principe-de-la-dulce-pena**: n.n me gusta tu nick, que genial!…..bueno muchas gracias, espero sigas leyendo n.n y que este capi te guste al igual que los otros, nos vemos cuidate

**Akire777** n0n Hola!... que bueno que te gustara el capi SIII!...XD sip le paso a un amigo XD fue muy graciosos, bueno claro cambie algunas cosas pero básicamente es lo mismo que le paso (la vieja y los perro XD sin olvidar los matorrales)…..n.ñU bueno en este capi al pobre neko lo vapulean un poco pero para el próxima las cosas mejora 9.9 algo…. u.ú bueno a tus preguntas tendrás que esperar XD no puedo revelar nada, pero lo que te puedo decir es que Brian es SE-CRE-TO XD …….u.ú lastima que el neko sea tan bueno estaba apunto de librar al mundo de Takao XD hay que hacerle una estatua jajajaja….n.n espero que el este nuevo capi te guste, nos vemos

Nuevamente muchas graciasn0n los amoooooo, ya saben cualquier duda o pregunta solo díganla (¬¬ escríbanla) y n.n con gusto les digo…nos vemos

_If life were a dream…..I wish I would wake up from this nightmare_


	5. Act 1 Preludio de las sombras

Cazador de Sombras

By: The Life is a Dream

Adivinen quien volvió XD, siiiii Papá Noel…pues noooooooo mis insubordinados YO; bien después de mi corta ausencia (X.x muere por zapatazo) bien, bien** larga** contentos, aquí les traigo el cap 5 de mi pequeño engrendro XD, este cap no es mucho, aun me estoy reintegrando y realmente me costo, diablos perdí mi don y sadiquismo innato TT0TT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! TT^TT…morí X.x…bien pido paciencia a mi reciente reintegro y espero, el cap les guste y sin mas me voy. AQUÍ MI NADA TRIUNFAL REGRESO!!!!! XD

**Notas del capítulo:** cambie en rating a** T** XD, porque se me había olvidado hacerlo antes y hay mucha sangre en los capítulos anteriores, aunque posiblemente cambie a un **M **con elevadas posibilidades de lemon; mas misterios sin resolver y uno resuelto pero al mismo tiempo no resuelto (WTF X.x), alguito de pasado del neko chan, no mucho gore TT^TT, usos de modismos japoneses, espero que a nadie le importe eso O.o??, y bastantes malas palabras XD.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ noup aun nada me pertenece PERO sigo esperando…

-"…."- Diálogos

_-ABC- _Pensamientos

.::CDS::. Cambios de Escena

.::CDS::. .:: CDS::. .:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::.

Capitulo 5. Act 1. Preludio de las sombras… La llegada de los actores a escena

Tan cálido…

Aun podía recordarlo, los tibios rayos de sol abrazándole dulcemente, el suave viento regalándole tenues y constantes caricias..... Un hermoso campo de un resplandeciente verde se presento ante sus ojos.

Los rayos de sol se extendían al igual que una agradable brisa por el lugar, la risa de los niños y el canto de las aves complementaban la tranquilidad y plenitud de la escena; en la copa mas alta de un árbol un pequeño niño de tal vez unos siete años de edad, reposaba despreocupado de cualquier tormento, su cabello negro cual noche era acariciado por el viento y sus orbes cubierta tras sus parpados, algunos raspones en su rostro de piel apiñonada y ropas algo sucias, más parecía no impórtale esto al joven quien tranquilamente recostado en aquella rama del árbol no movía ni un solo musculo.

-"HEMANOOOOOOO!!!"- se escucho un pequeño grito alegre lleno de jubilo -"HEMANOOOOO DONDE TAS"-

El joven el la rama dio un ligero respingo, arrugando su nariz y posteriormente bostezando; abrió lentamente sus orbes rebelando así unas encantadoras joyas doradas casi felinas, se enderezo quedando sentado en su lugar, para observar aun pequeño de pelos negros, bajo sus pies buscándolo incesantemente por todos lados, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios y cuidadosamente descendió por el tronco con mucho sigilo; encontrándose en una altura bastante prudente, y observando a su victima de espaldas a él, dio un gran salto para aterrizar en las espaldas del el otro joven, quien al sentir esto soltó un grito por la impresión.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a rodar por el verdoso pasto, llevándose alguna flores a su paso en su recorrido, el cual logró llenarlos de tierra y algunos pétalos de flores; risas y gritos de alegría era lo único que en ese momento se escuchaba, cuando al fin aquella carrera dio fin el joven de los ojos dorados anunció su victoria ante el menor quien con un puchero en su boca recrimino la anterior acción

-"No es juto hemano me tomate despevenido"- dijo con un adorable puchero se defendió el pequeño, de cabellos negro y ojos verdes, piel igual apiñonada de entre los 5 años.....

-"Si claro....y quieres pertenecer a la orden...eso no es nada para los cazadores" -dijo con brillo y mucha emoción el joven de doradas orbes

-"Hmf... fue tampa hemano mayol...."- sentencio cruzándose de brazos- "Y ya lo velas lei sele el mejol de los cazadoles...sele un supel heloe y salvale el undo...y podle volal incluso más alto que tu" -exclamo dando ligeros saltos y haciendo mímica con sus brazos el menor

-"Volar???"- mencionó desconcertado, al tiempo que inclinaba su rostro y una mueca de duda se dibujaba en este... -"Lean de que hablas"-.

-"SI, si volal...como de otla folma pudiste subilte a ese enolme albol"- dijo haciendo muecas mas grandes con sus manos y brazos.

-"Aaaahh!!"- y se llevo la mano al rostro -"Lean no volé, simplemente escale el árbol" dijo con mucha paciencia el joven de los dos.

-"OOOOOOHHH!! Tu solo....sin ayula"- dijo incrédulo, el más pequeño y ante el asentimiento del otro, dio un gran respingo impactado -"eres incleible helmano mayol"- dijo con ilusión y un brillo especial se mostro en sus ojos

-"No es para tanto"- exclamo rodando sus ojos al ver como el pequeño comenzaba hacer muecas y saltar emocionado; una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la verdad el si estaba emocionado, ese era considerado el árbol mas alto y viejo de su pueblo, ninguno de los otros niños se atrevía a escalarlo ni siquiera para llegar a las ramas más cercanas, por lo impresionante de este, aparte que su troco era bastante lizo por ello todos se resbalaban.

Estuvo toda la mañana intentando escalarlo sin importante las dolorosas caídas, obteniendo con éxito el cumplimiento de aquella meta propuesta, un sentimiento de satisfacción que seguramente se agrandaría al contárselo a su amado padre se extendió por todo su pecho; ya quería ver el rostro de impresión que pondría cuando se lo contase, mas se dio cuenta de algo. Su hermano menor lo buscaba antes para algo...que seria?... dirigió una mirada al pequeño que seguí hablando de algo y haciendo muecas, una risa escapo de sus labios al verlo caerse por una mala postura y dijo... -"oye, antes me buscabas por algo, que era?"-

-"Ah?"- dijo curioso el pequeño-"VELDAD! Mamá dice que la comida ya ta ista helmano...vamos papá lega hoy a la casa" - menciono poniéndose de pie y comenzando a correr, solo se detuvo para voltearse y decir date prisa hermano, agitando así su brazos

El joven de dorada mirada sonrió enormemente y se dispuso a correr hacia su hermano menos, lo que no contaba era que algo no le permitía moverse, mirando a sus pies vio como estos se hundían cada ves más y más en la tierra, comenzó a luchar incesantemente por sacarlos de allí pero esto simplemente hacia que se hundiera mas profundo en esa fosa oscura, podía escuchar la voz de su hermano a lo lejos llamándolo, un grito de desesperación salió de sus labios.

-"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!!!!"- luego todo se volvió oscuro....

Fue lo ultimo que escucho, temblando el joven asiático cerro fuertemente sus orbes y repetía el mismo mantra fervientemente -"Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando, esto no…"- una extraña melodía llego a sus oído, abrió lentamente sus ojos, ya no se encontraba en aquel campo, sus piernas ahora libre del agarre extraño agarre, fue lo primero que vio el pequeño al abrir los ojos, lentamente levanto su mirada dorada, una mueca indescriptible se dibujo en su rostro.

Las casas siendo consumidas por las crueles llamas, los suelos cubiertos de sangre y el crudo silencio bañado por una gélida ventisca con olor a muerte, que era acompañada por los rayos de la luna roja; ambarino camino lentamente entre aquel charco de sangre, conteniendo la respiración aunque lo quisiera las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta al igual que aquellas preciadas lagrimas que le darían consuelo, una terrible sensación de nauseas acompañadas de escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Plash!!! Plash!!!...

Solo el retumbar de sus pasos llego a sus oídos al encontrarse sus pies con los charcos de sangre que recubrían los suelos, regalándole un nuevo tono que lucir ante la luna caprichosa. Pronto sus pasos se detuvieron, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar terriblemente y sus orbes ámbares se abrieron como platos, allí ante el, a sus pies los cuerpos de los habitantes de aquel lugar, brazos separados de sus dueños, tórax abiertos recubiertos de sangre, órganos por doquier corazónes, pulmones, riñones adornando el carmesí suelo como las flores al pasto.

Las mujeres del pueblo, los niños, sus amigos!!! Las cabezas rodaban por el suelo lentamente hasta detenerse frente a el, aquellos ojos sin brillo viéndolo fijamente, la mirada de terror plasmada en sus rostros….

- "Dejen de verme"-… fue el primer susurro que salió de sus labios, el viento dio un soplido mas audible trayendo consigo el llanto, alaridos y gritos de dolor de las almas condenadas de sus compañeros, que solo prorrumpían un nombre -"REI, REI, REI"-… traído directamente del mismísimo infiernos solo para él.

El joven inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, aquellas bellas orbes vidriosas y tembloroso, de sus labios palabras ininteligibles comenzaron a amontonarse en sus labios, poco a poco tomaron forma en un terrible y desgarrador grito salido de su alma

-"CALLENSE!!!!…..DEJEN DE VERME!!!…..SOLO DEJENME TRANQUILOOOOO!!!!!"-

Y nuevamente reino el silencio, el viento sopla y aquellas miradas van desapareciendo, ya no queda nada, solo aquella melodía satírica que lo acompaña en su pena….-" Jum juuujuuu"- se escucha

-"Jaaaajaajajajaja!!" -

Levantó su cabeza que se encontraba oculta entre sus rodillas al formar aquel ovillo en el cual se había refugiado, su mirada viajo por aquel abandonado lugar, la melodía se extendía por doquier, sin tener u punto fijo, en donde el sonido proviniese con más fuerza, al igual que aquella mezquina riza que le erizaba la piel.

-"Rei!"-...fue el ligero llamado de una voz delicada y tan conocida…-"Rei!"-..

El pequeño, esbozo una enorme sonrisa, esa voz la conocía tan bien -"MAMÁ!!!"- y corriendo sin importar que, se dirigió a donde la voz lo guiaba, buscando el calor y refugio de su amada madre… -"madre!!! Madre!!!"- decía entre jadeos y lagrimas el pequeño

Pronto sus pasos lo guiaron a una colina, en la cual pudo deslumbrar una figura cuya silueta era definida por la luz de la escarlata luna…

-"Madre!!!"- fue lo único que el pequeño pronunciaba corriendo con todo los que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, sin notarlo aquella melodía también se volvía mas fuerte, se detuvo a centímetros de la figura, que al parecer era la de un hombre dándole la espalda….-"Jum jumm jumm ….jajajajaja"- tarareaba y reía con sátira, más por encima de su hombro los cabellos de su amada madre pudo distinguir

-"Mamá"- dijo con jubilo

Y en el acto la imponente figura movió su cuerpo para extender su brazo, ante la atónita mirada del pequeño chico, mostrando así la cabeza de su madre, cuyos ojos se encontraban mirando hacia el hielo, escurriendo lágrimas de sangre por sus orbes al igual que de su boca que se encontraba entre abierta.

De la nada, aquello ojos se movieron enfocándose en el inmóvil pequeño y una mueca macabra se dibujo en la aquella cabeza, para prorrumpir -"REI"- y nuevamente se vio allí en el centro de su pueblo con todas aquellas cabezas mirándole con burla y aquella tétrica sonrisa llamándole, aun frente a él la cabeza de su madre sostenida por el extraño y oscuro sujeto a quien aun no podía verle el rostro, este dio un paso.

El chico negó y con lagrimas en sus ojos comenzó a retroceden mas en un charco de sangre resbalo, cayendo de sentón y viendo como inevitablemente aquella figura se acercaba más y más, de repente un brazo tomo su pierna derecha, luego otro tomo la izquierda y se encontró sostenido por brazos sin dueños quienes los manchaban de sangre y le clavaban las uñas, asustado y llorando, comenzó a removerse… -"DEJEN MEEEEE…NO, NO!!! …..BASTA!!!"-… mas callo al ver aquella figura frente a el

Ver aquellos gélidos ojos y esa sonrisa -"eres mio"- y todo se volvió oscuridad.

.::CDS::. .:: CDS::. .:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su cuerpo bañado en sudor, aquella sensación no se había ido, aun recordaba las caricias del viento y los gritos de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos.

-" Aun con vida"- susurro tenuemente mientras sus orbes se entrecerraban, _y que mas esperabas…idiota_, fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente, intento removerse entre aquellas suaves sabanas de seda mas una terrible punzada en su hombro derecho le recordó de golpe lo sucedido la noche anterior, reincorporándose rápidamente, solo logró que su herida doliese más, consiguiendo también teñir las vendas de carmín, vago la vista por los alrededores para descubrirse en una enorme recamara algo familiar, mas aun no lograba ubicarse.

La habitación elegantemente decorada con finas cortinas las cuales se encontraban recogidas dejando traspasar los rayos del sol por los finos vidrios de aquel enorme ventanal; una delicada y europea mesita con dos sillas, dos puerta en su lateral izquierdo, una casi al lado de la otra, posiblemente el baño y el closet, ya que una tercera se encontraba frente a él

Más detallas aquel lugar dejo de ser una prioridad y ajeno a todo el joven asiático se quedo observando un punto en especifico, aunque simplemente no enfocaba nada, su mente voló nuevamente hacia aquel sueño, desde hace cuanto que no dormía bien?…un suspiro salió de su labios sin que pudiese evitarlo; agito su cabeza intentando despejar su mente tenia que concentrase en su situación actual, y descubrir donde rayos estaba.

Nuevamente el joven oji ambarino comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la vista, si bien era cierto que no había estado en ella había cosas que le era muy familiar demasiado para su gusto, y con temor Rei comprobó sus suposiciones al ver al lado de una mesita en la cama la foto del bicolor con dos hombres mas a su lado….- "MIERDA!!!"-… fue lo primero que cruzo por su mente y salió de su boca.

Claro!!! Pero que idiota podía ser!!! Estaba en la habitación del joven bicolor, por eso era que le resultaba familiar, si la había visto desde la ventana la noche anterior… -"Mierda!!!"- exclamo nuevamente, bien iba a ganar un premio al vocabulario porque se había extendido, si! extendido a una simple palabra; pero que mas podía decir, estaba en problemas en muy serios problemas el oji carmín lo había visto ya dos veces y para colmarlo estaba ahora en su habitación sin olvidar también el hecho que estaba en su cama; En. Su. Cama!!! Oficialmente ya nada podía ser peor

"Joven Hiwatari!!! Por favor sea razonable"

Oh!!! Claro!!! el tuvo que abrir su bocota, y allí estaba el destino demostrándole que las cosas SI y definitivamente podían empeorar; un sudor frio recorrió su frente, tenia que salir de allí lo antes posible, rápidamente se levantó de aquella cómoda cama sin poder evitar que una mueca de dolor se formara en su rostro, inevitablemente las herida se había abierto nuevamente tiñendo de carmín los rosáceos vendases mas no le importo, aun podía escuchar una extraña discusión en los pasillos, así que, le daría algo de tiempo para salir de ese lugar pero al ponerse de pie un terrible mareo lo sobrecogido haciéndole estremecer, no había ingerido alimento en lo que a él le parecían días y la perdida masiva de sangre no ayudaba en nada.

NO!!! podía darse el lujo de flaquear ahora, tenia que salir de allí no quería que ese chico se involucrara más de los que ya estaba, en todo este asunto, sonrió ante la ironía de sus pensamiento, como si eso fuera a ser posible, pero de igual manera el encontraría la forma de sacar al chico, después de todo era su culpa, aun cavilando sobre esto se dirigió raudas hacia el gran ventanal, el mareo aun no disminuía parecía incrementarse, tambaleante comenzó a hacer fuerza para intentar abrirlo.

Pero al parecer el ventanal tenia otros planes, ya que aun con el mayor de sus esfuerzo la _maldita cosa_ como nuestro neko chino acababa de bautizarle no se abría….

Rayos! maldita anemia tenia que apurarse no sabia cuanto tiempo le quedaba y ciertamente no quería encontrase cara a cara con ese chico, el traqueteo de la ventana simplemente lo puso mas nervioso, estaba haciendo mucho ruido, no quería alertar a nadie, aunque por fin logro entre abrir un poco la _maldita cosa_ como en estos momentos prefería referirse a ella, fue solo un poco, un esfuerzo más y estaría libre para padecer en las calles donde podía desmayase todo lo que quisiera, allí era seguro, bueno al menos pare él.

-"Hmf…no haría eso si fuera tu"- una voz gruesa retumbo por las paredes de la habitación, haciéndole saltar inevitablemente, de repente su mareo se había acrecentado conjunto con una sensación de nauseas -"rayos"- exclamo quedamente aun dándole la espalda al nuevo ocupante de aquel cuarto.

.::CDS::. .:: CDS::. .:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::.

_Que demonios estaba pasando_… eran los únicos pensamientos del joven peli lavanda; desde aquel incidente en el colegio aquellas sombras no dejaban de aparecer a su alrededor, podía escuchar los gritos y murmullos de la gente, pero sabia que seria en vano buscar entre la multitud, su cuerpo se estremeció nuevamente al sentir aquel frio extendiéndose por todo su maldito cuerpo, _demonios!!!_ _Estaba volviéndose loco acaso???_

-"Disculpe"- una voz algo temblante lo saco de su monologo interno, así que desvió su mirada hacia quien había osado a chocarlo, -_MIERDA!!!_- contuvo aquella exclamación en su boca.

Aquella anciana junto a él, que demonio le sucedía, como reflejo se alejo lentamente de esta temiendo alertar aquella extraña nubla negra que rodeaba a la mujer, por otra parte la anciana sonrió afable volviendo a disculparse, a lo que el solo atino a mirarla directamente aunque realmente no la veía a ella sino aquella aura negra que parecía comérsela lentamente, la mujer nuevamente se disculpo con el poniéndole una mano en el hombro exclamando algo se sobre su torpeza.

Sus ojos solo atinaron a abrirse enormemente ante las imágenes que llegaron a su cerebro al momento del tacto, llevo una mano a su boca conteniendo las repentinas ganas de vomitar que lo atacaron, la mujer ya se encontraba alejada de el una distancia bastante considerable, aun así su cuerpo tembló, que rayos había sido eso, cerro los ojos, con una mano acaricio sus sienes y con la otra inconscientemente acaricio aquel brazalete que guardaba en su bolsillo, esta recién descubierta maña la había adquirido justamente cuando…

-"Brian!!!"-... aquella vos tan conocida lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, encontrándose directamente con aquellas orbes tan conocidas

.::CDS::. .:: CDS::. .:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::.

-"Hiro!!! Estas seguro!!!"- Exclamo el nipón al ver aquellos manuscritos, aun con total incredulidad, la situación cada vez se estaba tornando mas extraña.

"No hay duda, la actividad de las sombras es cada vez mas irregular"… menciono el mayor de los dos japoneses con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados -"Takao se están agrupando observa los sitios, en el cual se dieron los ataques mas recientes; el abuelo a estado investigando por semanas, no puede haber otra razón"-.

El mas joven de los dos volvió a repasar aquellos papeles, aun sin creer lo que estos contenían, seria posible acaso -"Los Siete Lores"- pronuncio lentamente aquellas palabras escritas, sintiendo terriblemente irreal todo aquello.

"Takao" escucho la voz de su hermano, por ello desvió la mirada de los papeles para dirigirla hacia el otro que había abandonado su posición anterior apoyando ahora sus codos sobre la mesa que los separaba, y posterior mente elevar sus brazos y entrelazar sus manos apoyando su mentón en los mismos; sus ojos se encontraron directamente ambos nipones mantuvieron el contacto visual por algunos minutos mas hasta que el mayor de los dos prorrumpió serio

" Falborg esta desaparecido" musito lentamente para volver a cerrar sus ojos ante la mirada atónita del otro.

.::CDS::. .:: CDS::. .:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::.

El estruendo de los busques atracando retumbo en aquel solitario muelle, en esa pacifica noche una espesa neblina se expandia por todo el lugar, el sutil tarareo de una vos suave se hizo escuchar levemente al ser opacado por el estruendo de los buques.

-"Ara ara así que esto es Japón jeh!!!"- musito una voz dulce y juguetona, caminando rítmicamente por aquel solitario y poco alumbrado muelle, sus brazos tras su espalda, entrelazando sus manos le daban ciertamente un aire despreocupado y juguetón a la figura envuelta en aquel vestido negro que se mecía junto con ella, al parecer estar jugando los dos en un rítmico vals.

Aun tarareando aquella melodía que tenia más un tinte de macabro que de dulce sinfonía se dirigía hacia un destino ciertamente incierto -"ara ara en donde se habrá metido ese baka neko de Rei… esta será una gran sorpresa jujuju"- una extraña risita picara con tintes oscuros se dejo escuchar de sus labios, mas pronto la misma paro para ser remplazada por una mueca sádica aquel rostro fino, lentamente paso su lengua por sus rosados labios, desvió su mirada hacia el malecón que quedaba a su derecha, aquella mueca parecía haberse grabado en su rostro pues negaba a desaparecer

-"Huuum… así que un pequeño comité de bienvenida…que adorable!!!"- mencionó dulcemente para girar en su propio eje, meciendo ligeramente su vestido de encajes negros para dirigirse con pasos rítmicos, hacia las sombras, que lentamente fueron tragándose su figura.

.::CDS::. .:: CDS::. .:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::.

-"HUUUUUUMMMMM!!!!!"- no pudo evitar que aquel sonido escapara de su garganta, él reconocía ese olor, automáticamente su cuerpo tembló en placer y su memoria trajo recuerdos del delicioso sabor metálico que implicaba ese olor, sus cabellos fueron acariciados por la gélida brisa marina, trayendo consigo más de ese delicioso aroma.

El olor de la sangre siempre era una delicia, sin poder evitarlo se relamió los labios, pronto llegaría a Japón ese lugar olía a muerte, podía detectarlo desde donde se encontraba y sin poder evitarlo tembló de placer, apoyo su codo en el barandal blanco para dejar descasar en su mano su mejilla izquierda una estruendosa sirena se hizo sonar, anunciando algo que el ya sabia, no pudo evitar que aquellos deliciosos escalofríos le recorriesen el cuerpo por la sensación de anticipación, el amable viento traía hacia el los gritos de agonía de las nuevas victimas de la noche, toda una sinfonía digna de los dioses dispuesta solo para sus sentidos, lujuria de la sangre lo llamaba de manera tortuosa prometiendo deliciosos placeres oscuros.

-"Brooklyn-sama"- el sonido de aquel llamado lo trajo de su ensoñación, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la pequeña figura que se encontraba a sus espaldas, regalándole así una sonrisa afable.

-"Si, Ming Ming"- pronuncio angelical

-"Solo falta una hora para que lleguemos, y hace algo de frío, no gustaría entrar y tomar algo caliente"- ofreció servicial la joven peli aguamarina, con una sonrisa

-"Lo sé"- pronuncio con calma, para desviar nuevamente su vista al frente y nuevamente embriagarse con el delicioso aroma -"muchas gracias Ming Ming, pero estoy perfectamente bien"- y conforme el buque se acercaba escuchaba los gritos de desesperación que lo arrullaban y el delicioso aroma que cada ves se volvía más y más fuerte; sin poder evitarlo una radiante y macabra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "Si, es perfecto".

TBC

.::CDS::. .:: CDS::. .:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..:: CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::..::CDS::.

Bueno espero el capi les guste como dije estoy oxidada, se que es relativamente corto, bueno!!! …muy corto, para el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, pero todo a su tiempo ténganme paciencia, espero que algunas preguntas que tenia anteriormente con este capi sean respondidas ( la verdad no así le doy mas misterio a la cosa XD) y que nuevas preguntas se formulen ahora, bien, bien!!!… como lo dije aun ando con bloqueo del bueno y este capi me costo así que apoyen a esta escritora fantoche XD mandándome un** REVIEWS** ya sabes más **REVIEWS** me dan más energía y me parto más con la historia XD

Y ahora un beso y ha responder los Review anteriores guaaaaa!!!! LAS AMO TT-TT muchas gracias:

**NeKoT****: **u//u madre mía eres como mi modelo a seguir *-* quieres adoptarme no como mucho XD… que bueno que el otro capi te gusto en este mas suspenso XD mas que nada no mucha sangre pero allí va, tranquila la interacción ente esos dos vendrá… cuídate muchas gracias espero tu opinión sobre este capi también.

**Ultrabakausagi****:** oka imouto-chan o.o por cambiaste el nick y no te reconocí XD pero luego una luz divina me cayo del cielo en forma de zapato y todo fue más claro… o.o no puedes cortarme la pierda XD mi necesitar…jejeje espero te guste el cap y espero contar con tu opinión…cuídate matta ne

**Marean L. Wolff****:** o.o….0.0…O.O…TToTT malditaaaaa te quierooooooo, te extrañooooooooooooooooo primaaaaaaaaaaaa (corriendo de forma muy muy marica con un fondo de flores a sus espaldas… por el exceso de mariquera se cae X.x) PRIMAAAAAAAAAA tranquila esa galleta bomba llegara a su destino aunque sea lo ultimo que haga PRIMAAAAAAAAAAAA (me partí XD) me alegra que el cap te gustara fue especia para ti me senté y dije debo complacer a mi puta amada u.u y así nació ese pequeño engendro, sigo con títulos teatrales solo para ti puta al igual que todas la escenas macabras son solo para ti *-* mía sabes que te adora bota a ese maldito gato que aquí vengo yo…XD dígame mi capitán a sus ordenes XD…bien ya no me parto ahora me fragmento XD amol espero tu review hay que celebrarlo en grande, nos vemos te amo te adoro PRIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...cambio y fuera (pero que maricona soy XD)

Nuevamente muchas gracias *-* lo amoooooo, ya saben cualquier duda o pregunta solo díganla (¬¬ escríbanla) y n.n con gusto les digo…nos vemos

_If life were a dream…..I wish I would wake up from this nightmare_


End file.
